


Just show your face

by carolinka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinka/pseuds/carolinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isco and Alvaro go to same university and Alvaro tries to make Isco fall in love with him.</p><p>Note: Currently being edited. God this has so many flaws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have Morisco feelings these days, Alvaro wearing Isco's shirt just broke me okay? Also sorry for grammar mistakes and cheesy lines.

Isco sighs as the professor goes on about things he doesn't give a single fuck about. God damn physics and anyone who ever contributed to it. If he had the class last year, he wouldn't have to bear this torture now. But the number of people from his year is just a proof that everyone postponed it. He stares at his desk setting up a rhythm of throwing his eraser up and catching it in every five seconds. His mind is obviously at somewhere else as he just sits there like a robot making that annoying repetitive sound which he would never let anyone produce because it gets on his nerves. After staying awake until 4 am and waking up at 7 for his least favourite classes, he is surely a little tight and obviously irritated. Many of his mates are slightly concerned as they’ve never seen him without a kind smile on his lips which always made people comfortable around him.

But that day Isco is making people feel anything but comfortable. Everyone is shifting in their seats and clearing their throats to catch his attention but he is’t having any of it. And if he does notice, he doesn't give a damn.

“Mr. Alarcon?” he hears as a bulky figure of the professor towers over him. He winces at his loud, ear stratching voice, and it is not only the tone of the voice that made Isco glare at the man. It is the foul smell of sweat. There is such thing called deodorant and showers and self respect that this man immediately should learn about. He is ready to volunteer to teach this man a lesson. Isco wants to spat some inappropriate words he likes to describe this man when he’s alone with his best friends but he manages to control himself. Calling a professor rotten piece of bacon never did anybody any favors. He'll probably get an silent round of applause from his fellow mates. He straightens up and looks at him. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t catch it.” he says with a dull expression on his face, his eyes not holding any light he usually possesses.

  
The man’s feature seems to harden after he replies to him. The more he frowns, the more he looks like a pig. God, does he really have to see inside of this man's nose? “I don’t think anyone here cares about your education but you have no right to annoy other people with your behaviours.” he says coldly.

Isco stares at him in confusion, mixed with anger. “Excuse me?” he says louder this time.

His professor takes a step back, tilting his chin up, as if to show his nose hair clearer. “Stop with the eraser Mr. Alarcon.”

Isco stares at his back evilly as he walks back to his spot with the confidence of a bitchy prom queen. He rolls his eyes as he leans back at his chair and starts eyeing the clock. At that moment, he can’t care less.

Alvaro spends the whole class discreetly watching the boy. Not creepily, mind you. He just glances at him briefly every minute, probably looking like he has diarrhea as he squirms to make his glances casual. He ignores everything for one time, making a mental note to ask for the notes from someone who has been paying attention because this is a very unusual attitude for him. Not that Alvaro minds, he even thinks he's hotter when he is angry but that doesn't mean he wants to be around him just now. He's content with just observing. 

Alvaro first pays attention to Isco after half a year later he first sees him. Sure he thought he was hot but didn’t think much about it. It wasn't like him to not notice a good looking guy, as shallow it sounds, it is the truth and what he notices first about a person. And he doesn't believe other people when they deny that's not what they notice first. And that's what draws Alvaro to people sexually, it's not like he needs someone with nice personality to get off.

Anyway, it starts after a class they took together. Literally.

After a boring, extremely boring economics class, people were trying to get the hell out of the class quickly. Alvaro was rubbing his forehand with his hand to ease his headache and walking without looking around. He was able to walk out without falling on his knees and then he easily found his way to the garden where students mostly spent their time during breaks or free classes.

  
He greeted some people and bumped fists with a few of them which made him feel like the star of a basketball team, who was walking down to get his trophy, as he made his way to his usual spot, right across the football field. He increased his speed when he saw his tree waiting for him with open arms. He sat down before putting down his books so they were all over the place. He cursed to himself angrily and picked them up. He took his Ipod and earphones and started it, leaning his head on the tree. He started to watch people walk around with smile on their faces while they were talking to their friends , gesturing wildly or walked in a rush to get somewhere. It was a thing he did to clear his thoughts.

A group of boy who he recognised from his classes were going into the field with a football. A few of them waved at him and returned their gestures, ignoring few side glances thrown his way. They were about ten people. They split into two teams in one or two minutes and started to play.

He was glad that he had now something more fun to watch. It was a regular football match between friends but there was actually something more. The boy whose name he couldn’t remember caught his attention like someone was twirling their fingers, he just couldn't look away but not in an irritating way. He was playing like a professional and made others seem like a bunch of five year olds as he easily got past them and passed like a maestro. Alvaro was amused to see other try to stop him but didn’t even come close to it.

But that was not it. It was that he never seemed to brag, he just enjoyed the match just as he was supposed to.

This was the type of person Alvaro wanted to become.

Jese, being annoying as always, smacked his cheek as he sat down next to Alvaro. “Who you’re stalking?”

Alvaro hit him in the ribs with his elbow. “I’m not stalking anyone dumbass. Just watching the game.”

“Uhuh. Is this why you didn’t realise me making monkey faces five meters away?”

Alvaro turned to look at his best friend and rolled his eyes. “Maybe that’s because I’m used to your stupidness and don’t even notice them anymore.”

This time Jese rolled his eyes, much more dramatically of course. “Cut the crap. I know you better than you. Now tell me who you’re stalking?”

Alvaro sighed defeated, he wanted to talk about it anyway. “That boy.” he muttered with a blush forming on his face. Jese raised his eyebrows at his friend. “Which one?” he insisted.

“The good one.”

Jese watched the game for a minute and then he got it. “You mean Isco? Oh man you fucked up.” he said throwing his hand up in the air as he always did when he got excited.

Alvaro felt like his world lightened as he remembered the boy’s, Isco’s, name. Alvaro grinned as he patted Jese’s shoulder. Jese stared at him dumbly. “Didn’t you hear what I said?”

Alvaro was still grinning like an idiot and he nodded his head. “No, I heard you perfectly.” he said rubbing his hands together like a pervert maniac.

Jese shook him by his shoulders harshly. “I said you were fucked up. He has a girlfriend and I don’t even think he has even one gay bone in his body.”

Alvaro’s grin was long gone and his mood dropped noticeably. Jese felt a little guilty as his friend’s shoulders sagged and he bowed his head down. But it was right thing to warn him before he got into him and then get rejected by him.

He patted him on the head and showed his sympathy awkwardly.

It is nearly two years later after that day, and today is the first time Alvaro has seen him angry. Yes, he had been upset, tired and bored but never angry. He wonders if he is ever going to get over him. As if something even happened between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is absolute crap but if anyone still puts up with this, thank you, it means a lot to me! And again, sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, I'll fix them over time I guess.
> 
> Note: I DID IT!!! UPDATED AND FIXED :)

“What is wrong with him today?” Alvaro mumbles more to himself than Jese. He is still thinking about how tense and angry Isco was. Jese shrugs, not really giving shit about why Isco wasn’t all sunshine today. Everyone has their ups and downs, it is totally natural, only if Alvaro understood that.

They continue doing their homework, studying in complete silence but Jese knows that Alvaro isn’t giving all of his attention and his assignment is just going to turn out crap, fucking up his grades further. Jese slaps him on his forehead. “Focus mate. He probably couldn’t get laid yesterday.”

“Thanks.” he says sarcastically. “That is really the answer I was looking for. You’re the man.”

Jese shrugs again, thankfully Alvaro sees it this time. “Why don’t you even care? He’s your friend.” Alvaro frowns which makes him look like a perverted, horny puppy.

“Yeah, exactly. I’m his friend, not his mother. Everyone can be upset dude. It’s life. He will be better and if he’s not you can just invite him to play FIFA again.” he winks.

Alvaro blushes remembering the last time they hanged out. They didn’t do anything different than what Alvaro did with his other friends but it was Isco. He spent the night in Alvaro's apartment, they ordered takeout and drank their beers as they watched a shitty action movie they both had seen million times before.

“Yeah, to my house, twice a week. I’ll creep him out and he’ll ignore me totally. That’s what you want right?”

“You’re his friend.” he states. “He won’t be creeped out, he will be glad that he’s going to spend time with you.”

Alvaro smiles sadly at his best friend trying to keep him on his feet without hurting his feelings, even after all this time he is still putting up with his shit. Alvaro knows it very well that he will never be able to pay his friend back.

******

What Isco loves most about himself is that he is a patient person. He can wait a person for an hour without losing his mind, he can put up with his mother complaining about his dad not paying alimony or he can hold his orgasm back for a long time.

But today he is anything but patient. He is sitting inside a clinic and he is the only person beside a woman who looks awfully like a hooker in the white room which reminds him of an asylum. Not that he’d been in an asylum but he supposes he would feel the same way.

He is shaking uncontrollably, moving in his seat constantly. Every second he spends staring at the door in front of him takes years from his dear life and also ruins his sanity.

He should’ve known though. It was obvious from the beginning that she was trouble but he was a stubborn bastard who insisted on keeping her skanky ass. Even his little brother told him to be careful. Now all he could do was to wish that it wasn’t his child.

  
Minutes passes painfully slow but in the end, the door opens and the chubby doctor motions him to come in. He quickly gets up and comes inside, the sooner the better.

He sits on the seat across Victoria. He entwines his fingers and refuses to look at her. She is the biggest mistake of his life. All those times he spent with her, all those people he missed because she wanted his attention all for herself, all those money she took from him when was the one who needed it most, being cheated on… Yeah, these all hurt but nothing came close to this. She actually hit the bottom with this.

He turns his attention to the woman when she clears her throat. She smiles at him kindly like she feels sorry for him. Isco doesn't want her pity, feels his stomach clench because the expression on the doctor’s face isn’t giving him any hope.

“Mr. Alarcon, we did the paternity test you asked for.”

Isco feels his heart rate go crazy and he stands up. “And?” he asks. He iss ready to hear whatever the result was. As much as he can be.

  
“And you’re indeed the father.” she says bluntly looking at him right in the eye, like she is trying to make sure he understands.

******

There is one thing Alvaro has never told Jese. It is creepy on another level, which might be considered as cyber bullying by some, even himself admits that but it was and still is the closest he can get to Isco so he just continues.

About five months ago Alvaro went to a party where he met Victoria, Isco’s ex-girlfriend. He knew that she wasn’t the nicest person living on the earth so he didn’t expect her to act friendly with him. But apparently Victoria found him irresistibly cute, even after he told her he was gay. She stayed with him whole night and she was surprisingly easy to talk to. And well, there was a lot of alcohol and Victoria was one hell of a drinker.

Alvaro wasn’t drinking, not wanting to tell her that he wanted to fuck her boyfriend. So when Victoria went to bathroom to piss and left her purse with him, he took the chance. He looked through her phone and read some of her messages with Isco which ripped his heart in half as he saw how sweet and caring and funny he was to her.

He already had Isco’s phone number since they played football together. When he saw kik on her phone he found Isco’s username. Guilt was growing in his chest so he put the phone back in her purse. After five minutes Victoria came back walking unbalanced and crashing people on her way. She looked at him pleadingly. “Would you take me home?”

Victoria was long asleep when they got back to her house. He carried her inside her room as she told address before she fell asleep. She never remembered the night they spent together because Isco introduced them later and she didn’t recognize him. Even if she did, she was really good at hiding it.

All he wanted was to talk to Isco without him knowing it was Alvaro and telling about his feelings. It wasn’t going to go further than that.

But it obviously did. Then one day he decided to give it a shot, to talk to Isco that way. He signed up to kik and messaged Isco. At first Isco was cautious but then he warmed up to this weird kid hiding himself. Even after this guy, Edward as Isco liked to call him, confessed that he had a crush on him they continued texting. He was extremely easy going and he was sure he would fall in love with him if he was a girl. But he wasn’t gay, so it was impossible but he never told this to Edward because he didn’t want to hurt him.

Isco also loved this guy’s mystery too much to stop talking to him. He didn’t even know if they talk in real life or if he was actually a chick or his brother who’s trying to mock him. But whoever this was, he was his soul mate. It was cheesy and stupid but embarrassingly true.

He loved how he didn’t bring up his feelings about him all the time. He sometimes flirted with him, or made inappropriate comments about his outfit (nearly all of them including his ass) but Isco actually found these times quite entertaining.

They bonded over time and there were nights he spent hours just texting each other. For Isco, this guy, Edward or whatever his real name was, became a great deal in his life. It sometimes concerned him that it might actually be someone really close to him but at those times he refused to think about it. He sometimes felt like he knew this person, sentences would feel similar but vague enough so he never has a good chance at guessing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came back to my beautiful country yesterday and wrote this right away. And I'm injured because I'm a clumsy fucker. Italics are the conversations on kik and I tried to make it clear who wrote the message but I'm not sure if I could. I hope it's not too complicated and I didn't suck at the end of it. Well, sorry for mistakes, I'm lazy to read this again and hope you like it! :)
> 
> Note: This chapter is fixed too!! I'm on a roll :D

Isco is driving silently, ignoring Victoria completely. His mind is an utter mess and he doesn't know how to react, how to feel or what to say. He decides to think about it when he is all alone, when Victoria is far, far away from him. She would distract him from giving any good decisions, trying to turn thing into a bigger mess, just so it would provide something to her. But he can't be fooled like that now, time teaches you few things.

The only thing he knows is that he would never ever leave the child. He knows how it feels to have no father, having no one to turn to when your bicycle is broken, or when you need someone to give you advice about girls or no one to stop from beating up the kids who made fun of him about silly things.

He is going to be the father who brings his child to birthday parties, goes to their performances and gives goodnight kisses.

But there is no fucking way that he is going to spend the rest of life with the maniac sitting next to him, motionless. Isco is glad she isn’t trying to make a conversation because he is holding his anger and confusion back really hard.

He turns on the radio without hearing it, just so he doesn't hear her soft breathing. His palms are sweaty as he holds the steering wheel with all his strength. He feels like killing Victoria slowly, making sure she is in pure agony then setting the world on fire.

Victoria sticks out her hand to change the station and that's it. “No!” Isco roars. Victoria jumps on her seat, cringing visibly, looking at him with wide eyes. cringed and looked at like she is trying to figure out how this is even happening. For two years they’ve been together, Isco has been always nice, sweet and patient with her. He hasn’t shouted at her until that moment. She swallows hard, pressing her back to the door, digging herself down as far as she can. Isco glares at her with hate, anger, disgust in his eyes, but he can swear there is no way his face is showing the real amount or intensity of his emotions.

“Don’t ever think that you’re getting your place back in my life. You have no right to do anything. Put that in your stupid head,” he hisses. Victoria doesn't answer, just stares at the road, not blinking. She is shocked and distracted when Isco yells at her again.

“Do you understand it?” he screams, banging his fist on the steering wheel, causing the car to waver. Victoria jumps in her seat again but refuses to answer him. She can feel Isco boiling but she is too stubborn to give it up. And also too damn stupid. Isco rarely lets his emotions get control over him but now he just doesn't give a single fuck. He smacks the wheel with his fists and the car falters again. Cars around them passes by them honking and they can hear some people cursing them.

“Fuck you Victoria.” he mutters with venom in his voice. He increases the speed and Victoria finally starts to feel anxious about their safety, or maybe that's when she unfreezes.

“Slow down.” she says with that commanding tone she used when they were together. Isco starts to laugh like mad man and instead doing what she said, he speeds up again, the trees they pass becoming just blurred greenness.

“Fuck you.” he repeats but this time it is desperate and tired and Victoria can see that he was calming down as he comes back to his senses. She doesn't expect him to welcome her with open arm with the love he offered her before. But she knows that Isco is way too good to demand her to abort the child or refuse to take responsibility for the child. “He will forgive me one day.” she thinks. But she doesn’t have any idea when or how.

***

After Isco drops Victoria off to her apartment without a single glance or word, he immediately heads to his favourite bar. He is controlling the car with one hand on the wheel and the other hand is in his hair pulling it so hard that it made him wince.

“Shit.” he mutters to himself and pulls the car to the parking lot and rests his head on the seat. He eyes the bar, trying to decide if he should go in or go to his home to sleep or just rest. He wants to be alone for years until he is ready for the thing that is waiting for him. But he also wants his friends around him to keep him from thinking too much.

He decides something in between, he texts Edward. _“Dude are you there?”_ he says but feels insecure all of a sudden of his choice of words but it is already too late to change it, so he lets it go.

He climbs out of the car and walks straight to the bar and greets the bartender. “One tequila shot.” he says even before he sits down.

Bartender raises his eyebrows to his eagerness but doesn't comment on it. For bartender, at least he is usually a reliable man, even if he goes out control today, he could handle him one way or another. The man puts his tequila and lemon in front of him and watches him as he quickly swallows it down.

He puts his elbows on the counter facing Isco. “You look like shit.” he says honestly.

“Thanks.” he mutters sarcastically but he knows it is true. His hair's a mess, his eyes are puffy because of rubbing and his face is red from anger.

“Chick problem?” he asks casually as he starts cleaning the glasses and organizing the bottles.

“Yeah.” he confirms with a nod but doesn't say anything else to elaborate because he isn’t ready to discuss it with anyone, let alone a stranger. The man doesn’t push the questions further than that and just says, “You’ll be fine. I know from my personal experiences that it feels like life won’t ever be fine again but it does. Sooner than you expect.”

And it is strange but Isco is glad that the man said that. Because he needs someone objective to comfort him and to tell him that it’s going to be okay. So he nods and muttered thanks him genuinely. The man just accepts his gratitude like it is an everyday thing, and it probably is and Isco fees better knowing that not just his life is fucked up.

He sighs, feeling tired and sleepy. He takes the money out of his pocket and puts it on the counter and taps his fingers until he turns his face and he acknowledges it.

***

He is watching a stupid movie when his phone buzzes. He smiles when he sees it is Edward.

 _“I’m here now. I hope it’s not too late tho.”_  it says.

Isco grins ear to ear and writes a quick reply. _“Nah, it’s fine. I was alone and bored right now anyways.”_

 _“Aww, you replied right away. Was someone waiting for me?”_ Isco can only imagine some guy smirking while sitting on a sofa with his legs apart and he feels himself blush as he finds the guy he imagined incredibly sexy.

_“I was on my phone anyways pls.”_

_“Yeah yeah right. Or you could just accept that you fell in love with me and want my dick up in your ass.”_

If it was someone else, he would be freaked out but it is Edward and he is always like this. So he just smirks while blushing deeper with every passing second. _“Come on, do you really think that I would bottom? I mean come ooooooooooooon.”_

_“I don’t see why not. I mean I’m way taller than you and obviously a lot manlier.”_

Isco feels his stomach twitch in excitement as this şs the first thing he says something about his appearance. He decides not to point it out. _“So what? You’re the gay one.”_

_“You’re still the one to wear tight pants and let’s face it, you have the perfect bum for a bottom.”_

Isco is blushing again and this time it spreads all over his neck. _“Like you would know.”_ he says in a hope of learning things about his sex life.

_“I’ve seen plenty of guys’ butts love, trust me on this one. But I’m telling the truth here, I’d choose yours anytime.”_

Isco stares at the reply and tries desperately to understand why he is feeling like this about a person he doesn't know the face or the name of, or anything other than what he is told. He especially doesn't want to think about the reason why he wants to cut off those butts Edward had seen before.

 _“Thanks, I guess. But I still think I would top.”_ he writes chuckling.

_“We’ll see when we get there. Deal?”_

_“Fair enough. What were you doing before now?”_   Wow, he really sounds like Victoria.

_“Now you’re questioning me like a boyfriend?”_

_“Shut up. I was just trying to build a conversation.”_ he says but honestly, he wonders why he hasn't replied to him sooner.

 _“Calm your tits, geez. You’re so sensitive.”_ he writes but after a second another message comes.

 _“I was with mom.”_ And it goes on like this.

_“I swear.”_

_“Why don’t you ever trust me Isco?”_

_“I don’t know how I can even handle this.”_

_“Wait a second. I actually do.”_

_“Your perfect bum.”_

Isco finds himself grinning like an idiot as they continue their chat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleepy and this chapter wasn't edited at all. So I would be glad if you point out my mistakes when you see them. Other than this, enjoy! :)
> 
> Note: Edited :)

Alvaro knows something is bugging Isco, even if he doesn't say it out loud. He can see it in the way he stares into space for too long fingers scratching his beard, in the way his laugh dies so quickly, but actually he simply knows it because he doesn't even have time for Edward anymore.

It kind of hurts. He knew it wasn’t going to continue like this forever but he hoped it would be longer than this. And he can’t understand where it went wrong. He sometimes wonders if he took teasing too far but Isco hasn't seemed to mind.

He is acting like a freak. He wants Isco to text him first like he is his boyfriend (or even a friend for that matter), he wants Isco to enjoy their chats as much as he does.

Alvaro sighs deeply. His life isn't in the best state and Edward thing is making it worse. He knows he should quit it because it is freaky, it makes him frustrated and he doesn't like to lie to Isco as they are friends now, and he sometimes has to lie about things about himself because he doesn't want to be the exact same with Edward. But he can't. He can't give up on interacting with Isco more intimately.

He finally puts on his headphones and ignores the hasty glances he receives from people around him. He tries to focus on his assignment on some bacteria only existed in Africa and does a good job of it for twenty minutes before…

Isco hops on the sofa right next to Alvaro and throws his head back, groaning deeply. Alvaro stares at his throat, his perfect beard (How the hell Isco has this beard when he hardly grows any at all?) and his chest which shows through his thin v-neck t-shirt.

He feels a twitch in his pants, like a thirteen year old when Isco stretches his arms and his tshirt clings to his chest, showing his nipples underneath. Alvaro wants to blame not wanking off for too long but it wouldn't make a difference if he did only ten minutes ago.

Isco frowns at his troubled expression when he is done with messing with Alvaro’s hormones (not really done, but still). “Is everything fine?” he says sincerely concerned.

Alvaro feels his lips turning into a small smile. “Yeah, just bored.” he says convincingly.

“Good. I thought you were distracted lately.”

You’re the one talking, Alvaro thinks but doesn't mention it out loud. “No, I’m fine. Don’t even worry. But you can still murder some of the professors for me.”

Isco grins. “What do I get in return?”

Alvaro grins back and shrugs. “You would have helped a mate out. Don’t we have the same classes anyway?”

Isco leans closer to him and whispers as if they are plotting murder and no one can hear. “I’ll do it only if you’re with me.”

Alvaro blushes furiously at their close positions, his hands trembling and knees shaking. He tries to take few deep breaths without sounding like he is choking. Isco frowns at his troubled expression when he notices Alvaro’s reaction. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Alvaro shakes his head quickly. “I’m fine. Just got too excited by the idea you know.”

Isco raises his eyebrows unconvinced but doesn’t pursue the topic. “You want to hang out later?”

Alvaro smiles and nods. He doesn't even care what they were going to do.

**

They sit together in the last class and Isco keeps putting his head on Alvaro’s shoulder. He doesn't sit still for minute and it is irritating, and Alvaro isn't going to take it, doesn't matter that it's Isco. “Stop moving Isco.” he hisses slapping Isco’s knee.

“I can’t.” Isco whisper shouts in his face with dramatic wide open eyes. Alvaro rolls his eyes and sends him a silencing look even though his irritation melts as he takes a one look at his face. Isco starts to bit his nails but it only keeps him busy for a little while as Alvaro gets annoyed by it too and grabs his hand and doesn't let it go until he is completely still.

“Isco, you’re going to stop right now.”

Isco wants to smirk at his friend’s annoyed expression. “Or what?” he challenges him just to be a dick.

Alvaro closes his eyes and mutters something under his breath and Isco can bet on his life that it is about Isco being fucking annoying.

He doesn’t know why but he likes to bother Alvaro. Maybe it is because he got bothers easily but still puts up with him.

Alvaro continues ignoring him, so Isco pouts to catch his attention. But that doesn't work either, Alvaro is determinately listening the professor and Isco needs him to pay attention to him.

So he bits him.

“What the fuck?” Alvaro shouts at the sudden pain. His face is shocked and he is rubbing his arm. The professor sends a dirty look towards their way. “Language, Alvaro. This is not a place you can curse.”

Alvaro nods and pays a quick apology and turns to Isco. “What the fuck is wrong with you today?” he says while he slaps the back of Isco’s head.

“I need your attention.” Isco whines, sulking his plump lips which Alvaro deliberately doesn't look at. 

Alvaro rolls his eyes at his child-like behaviours but his eyes softens. “You can have all of my attention once the class is over, okay?”

Isco grins at his reassurance and nods eagerly. He doesn't miss the weird smile on Alvaro’s lips though, like he is looking at something that triggers nostalgia.

**

“So, you little asshole. Why is my attention so important to you all of a sudden?”

Isco shrugs, not answering him even after Alvaro waits him almost a minute for him to say something. The energy he had twenty minutes ago is long gone and all those depressing thoughts came back to him. He doesn't even realize that Alvaro is freaking out right beside him.

Alvaro grabs his arm and turns him. “I didn’t mean it Isco. You’re not really an asshole.”

Isco frowns because he can't understand what he is referring to but then he remembers that Alvaro called him that a few moments ago. He smirks at his friend and bumps their shoulders. “I know it shit face. Would you think I would be offended by it?”

Alvaro shrugs, not looking at him in the eye. “I don’t know. You were so cheerful one moment, then you were sulking. I can’t know what to think all the time.” he says with a desperate tone, despite going for a casual tone at first.

Isco sighs, eyes on the road. “I’m fucked. Literally.”

“Tell me.” Alvaro says slightly worried that it might turn out to be a really big problem.

Isco cracks his knuckles nervously. “Promise not to tell it to anyone? Even if you are hella drunk?”

Alvaro nods seriously, not trying to crack a joke or lighten the mood.

“Victoria is pregnant.” Isco says with a hand on his eyes like if he doens't look around, it would be less true.

“Shit.”

“Yeah, exactly. Shit. What am I supposed to do?”

Alvaro doesn't know what to say, it's not like he ever got a girl pregnant. He would think he’d be jealous, but he only wants to wrap Isco with a blanket and protect him. “I don’t know man. It’s not like I know her or I have any experience.”

Isco sighs again like he expected him to say something like this and Alvaro feels his chest tighten because he hates seeing helpless, vulnerable and confused and that he can’t do anything to help.

He doesn’t think of himself, he doesn’t take it personally like he would usually do. Because this isn’t about him at all, this is about Isco and he knows he will support him until Isco doesn’t want him to.

“But I can cheer you up!” Alvaro nearly yells.

Isco smiles a little at him. “And how exactly you’re going to do that?”

Alvaro laughs a little and grabs his wrists. “Let’s go to your house because my mom is at my house right now and I don’t think she would want to witness what we are going to do.”

**

They end up watching Real Madrid game after they watch some stupid TV show about teenage girls and Alvaro is right. Alvaro’s mother doesn’t need to hear all those curses, threats or simply boys being boys.

Alvaro is right about another thing too. He really cheered Isco up. Isco is now a mess, laughing his ass off at Alvaro’s girly shrieks. He doesn’t even know why he didn’t tell Alvaro about this sooner, and then he would stop being such a whiny fucker a long time ago.

They are having their third beers when the doorbell rings. Isco gets up, slightly dizzy and opens the door with a lazy smile. His smile freezes on the spot when he sees Victoria standing in front of her door comfortably like it is perfectly normal.

He doesn't say anything and just stares at her. He doesn't even have power to hate her at that moment.

“Who’s that, Isco?” Alvaro calls out from the living room. Victoria raises her eyebrows sardonically as she recognizes the voice. She passes by him, making him lose his balance for a moment. He follows her to the living room and bits his lips nervously as Alvaro and Victoria eye each other with unpleasant emotions.

“Ah, Alvaro.” Victoria says mockingly. Isco doesn’t know why she talks like she knows him very well but he certainly doesn’t like the way Alvaro tenses when she smiles her dangerous smile like she has evil plans circling in her mind.

“Get out of my house.” he says suddenly and stands between Alvaro and her.

Victoria rolls her eyes. “Is this how you treat the mother of your child Isco?” she clucks her tongue, flipping her hair and smiling innocently. Innocent my ass.

“Cut the crap for fucks sake.” he laughs humorlessly.

“I need money.” she says, not bothering to prolong the conversation.

“Then go find a work like everyone else in this world. It’s how it works.” he says while walking towards Alvaro. He sits down next to Alvaro, a little too close for Victoria’s eyes but she doesn’t pay attention to it.

“Fuck off. You know I’m already studying and working at the same time Isco. I need money for the child.” she insists. Isco is staring at something on the wall without seeing it and Alvaro worries that his eyes might dry if he doesn’t blink soon.

But then Isco stands up and goes into his room. When he comes back five minutes later, he has the money he saved to buy himself a new laptop, fiery eyes staring hard at her. “Get the fuck out. This is all you’re getting for a long time, so make the best out of it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to search about Spanish education system to write this chapter, and I guess not everyone is familiar with it( because I wasn't). Basically they attend primary school 6-12 and secondary school 12-16 and then "Bachillerato" 16-18. If I'm wrong, please warn me! And also obviously I dont know shit about universities in Madrid. I dont know if there is a university where there is both medicine and law faculties. (There are, in my country, so I just thought maybe???) And I hope you enjoy! !:)

When Alvaro was younger, he was a cheerful, cute and easy-going kid who girls fancied, boys envied and wanted to be friends with and parents loved to host in their houses, so he could set an example for their own kids.

He usually liked to spend his time with his male friends, like every other boy at his age. They would play football or paintball if their parents allowed them, or sometimes they would eat chips and watch cartoons. When they saw people kissing on TV, they would pretend they were disgusted but watch it between their fingers.

He was like any other boy obviously.

While they were growing up, his friends started show interest in girls. They showed it some ways that confused Alvaro, because it usually consisted hair pulling and their attempts usually stayed unrequited. They said they fell in love with the blonde girl who looked like some teenage actress or some short haired brunette girl who looked stronger than other girls.

Alvaro didn’t like anyone. Not a girl, not a boy. He didn’t think there was a problem with him. He just didn’t think about it. He looked around and saw cute girls and boys, and he didn’t question it. Some people were beautiful, some not very much.

But one day, when he told her mother that he thought some boys were more beautiful than girls, his mother kissed his head affectionately and told him to not to worry and he’d figure it out later when he was older.

When he grew up more, he still didn’t like a single girl. While watching TV, he paid attention to boys, instead of girls. His mother always noticed his difference because it was really obvious to someone who knew about it, and sometimes Alvaro himself talked about some boy from his school or football practice like Marta talked about boys, boys she liked and sometimes even dated. But she made no comments on it, still not knowing how to cope with it. It wasn’t like he would abandon her child but she didn’t know what to do and she was afraid that she might say something that would hurt her boy.

She talked to his husband. He took it rather hard, and didn’t believe it at first. But after watching his child, he accepted it. He didn’t know what to do either, and just offered to do nothing until Alvaro was ready to tell them.

When Alvaro was thirteen, he told his mother he liked a boy. He wasn’t the first boy he had a crush on, but it was the first time he told someone about it. His mother just smiled and told him to tell about this boy who stole his son’s heart. He kept on talking about this boy all the time and his father and sister stated few opinions too. No one made a deal out of it.

Alvaro was always good looking and straight forward. He became good friends with the boy, and after a while, he confessed his feelings. At first he boy didn’t believe it and thought it was some kind of joke but then he believed Alvaro. He made it clear that no one was going to know about their relationship or whatever they had, and Alvaro was okay with it. The boy was a curious about everything and didn’t think himself as gay. They kissed here and there and sometimes exchanged hand jobs but the other boy wasn’t willing to go further than that.

One day, when the other boy’s older brother was picking up his friend, his brother caught them kissing and it was hell after that.  
The boy’s family went crazy and accused Alvaro of harassing their child and trying to turn him gay and also his brother kept telling that Alvaro was forcing his little brother into something sinful.

All the parents of the boys from football practice gathered up and other than few of them, they all wanted Alvaro gone and the other boy was some kind of a hero.

Alvaro watched these happen keeping his distance. He stayed at home while these were happening. When his mother came home and told him what happened, and screamed these pricks were outrageous and she felt ashamed for them, he didn’t do anything but nod. He wasn’t an ignorant kid who didn’t know that most of the people were homophobic and he had to deal with them all the time.

His mother cried and his sister called some of the parents and yelled at them and his father stood there shaking his head at her daughter’s harsh words and curses.

But then he had to go to school, he couldn’t escape the reality forever. When he came back to school, everyone knew about it. But people were more interested in the fact that he was gay than that they were also accusing him of sexual assault.

They were still children and stupid, insensitive and usually didn’t know the consequences of their actions. They bullied him, verbally and physically, and got insane when they saw Alvaro smirking down at them, not affected even slightly.

There were some girls who pitied him and also some girls who were rather mature. He kept his distance but there was one girl who he genuinely liked, Maria. She was funny, smart and an easy person to talk to. She didn’t bring up his sexuality and Alvaro was genuinely thankful for it.

Alvaro being gay was a big deal because their school wasn’t that big and his sister, Marta was even popular in the other schools around their area too. Marta was only two years older than him, and everyone knew about her also knew about his brother. People usually liked Marta and well, she had some tough guys who would follow her to the hell so they didn’t mess up with him too much, they didn’t dare. But there were times people hated him like he killed their beloved ones or like he was carrying a fatal disease.

Alvaro was a carefree guy, and he was kind of used to the bullying (or at least pretending that it didn’t bother him) and after some time, people started to leave him alone and even like him. Not everyone of course, but there were a couple of people who Alvaro counted as his friends. He kept on hanging out with Maria even though he hated dealing with her boy drama.

He fucking loved Maria. If he wasn’t gay, he would be on his knees begging her to love him.

He dated some guys when Marta was still in the same school with him and messed around a lot. But he knew enough to keep them secret.

When they started bachillerato, he learned his way around city at night. He liked clubbing, drinking his ass off and all those dancing. And Maria was always there to save his stupid ass.

His grades were fine as he knew the lines, he knew how to control his life. It was a routine.

He met Jese at a party when he was seventeen. Jese knew about him and he was so comfortable that night, and asked how it felt to have a dick up in his ass. When Alvaro told him that he was a virgin, Jese laughed his ass off. Alvaro fucking Morata was a virgin.

After that night they were inseparable. Jese was there when Alvaro lost his virginity to some guy he knew for a week (He was also there to snicker every time Alvaro flinched as he sat down). He was there when he had his heart broken for the first time and when he applied for universities and when he had his first tattoo and when he cried because Maria was going to USA for university.

They went to same university because they had to. Alvaro was studying medicine, Jese law. They spent their summer before university together, away from their families. They didn’t think about anything and just had fun.

When they came back to Madrid after a month, Alvaro declared that he wanted to have his own apartment, so he moved to his parents’ little two room apartment near his university. He was glad that he wasn’t too far away from his parents and also glad that he would learn to live by himself.

He found himself a half time job for a month before the university started and he saved some money. When university started, he gave lessons and started to earn money by it.

It was how he met Isco anyway. Isco saw people taking lessons from him and asked if it was okay if he took some lessons too. Alvaro was willing to give Isco much more than lessons, so he enthusiastically agreed. They started to talk after that and sometimes played football together. By the time, they became friends and Alvaro remembered all those times he became good friends with a boy and they ended up doing something other than just hanging out.

Alvaro was really good at bringing out homosexuality of straight(!) guys. He just hoped it wouldn’t end up like the previous ones.

**

Isco called Alvaro. He didn’t know when he started to like this boy’s company more than his other friends, but he knew that it was also that Alvaro knew about his problem.

“Hmmp?” Alvaro groaned to the phone.

“It’s eleven. Get your lazy ass off the bed and come to my house.” Isco said.

“Already missing me?” Alvaro mumbled, voice still thick with sleep. Isco wondered why he was getting these kinds of comments from two people, two guys these days.

“I’m dying. I don’t think I’ll survive another hour Alvaro.” Isco purred like a kitten. He heard Alvaro laugh quietly. “I may consider it now.”

“Come to my house.” Isco offered again.

Alvaro hummed. “Wouldn’t want you to die, would we?”

**

Alvaro knew he shouldn’t go to see Isco, especially after his little exchange with Victoria. He still didn’t want to believe that she remembered him very well and she was shamelessly sitting at the arm of the sofa.

She had that disturbing look in her eyes, a look which made people feel like they were in deep shit. “Hitting on my boyfriend Alvaro?”

Alvaro raised his eyebrows, like he had no idea what she was talking about even though his heart was beating fast and he felt like throwing up anytime. “Your boyfriend?” he asked wryly, hoping this would make her back off.

It didn’t. She smiled, but it was a normal smile, which you offer to cashiers or people who let you pass in the street. “You are right. Ex-boyfriend suits it better.”

Alvaro turned his back to her. “Indeed.”

She stood up and Alvaro felt like a little kid who was about to be scolded. “You were nice Alvaro. You are nice. But nice isn’t enough for him you know. And you also have a little problem called penis.”

Her expression was soft, voice soothing.

He wanted to say “It’s not that small.” or “It isn’t a problem anymore, love.” but they all seemed childish and stupid and Victoria was there with all her glory, with a confidence that blew his mind and messed up with his own confidence.

“I’m not hitting on him Victoria. Chill out.” he said instead. If it was someone else, they would believe his lie but it was Victoria and she continued her amused smile that made Alvaro feel like shit.

He tried to watch TV but he was all aware of Victoria. When she leaned into him and whispered into his ear, he shivered. “I need a father for my baby Alvaro, and I’m not letting you take that from me. Don’t take it personal. I know you are a cool, nice person but don’t dare to mess with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell your opinions, it's a great motivation :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, so there will be mistakes. I'll fix them when I have time but I dont want to do it right now. Enjoy!

Alvaro was stupid. He was a boy, controlled by his hormones and who was not able to make the right decisions. He knew Victoria wasn’t bluffing, and she had point but he couldn’t bring himself to stop seeing Isco. Especially when Isco always seemed to have so much fun with him, looked happy and definitely not depressed.

Isco was desperate. He was a boy, who didn’t know how to cope with problems properly because someone always took care for him. He didn’t know if he should call her mother and ask for advice or if he should spend time with Victoria for the baby.

He was trying to save some money, because even when he was so mad at Victoria, he knew she couldn’t work in a second job. And the money he was making from his job wouldn’t be enough for him.

He knew there was a way. He knew Alvaro had his own apartment, and he knew he would welcome him with open arms but Alvaro had already given him too much. He helped with his classes, he kept him company all the time and made him laugh for hours.

But he had to save money, and he was going to pay the half of the rent anyways. That was enough to show Alvaro that he wasn’t trying to use him, right?

**

“Alvarito!” Maria screamed excitedly as soon as she picked up the call. Alvaro groaned and pulled the phone away from his ear.  
“Calm down, for fucks sake. It’s like you hadn’t heard from me for years.”

“It’s been three days and since you’re too busy licking your future boyfriend’s ass, I think we should stop arguing and you let me talk.”

Alvaro gasped like he couldn’t believe his ears. “You’ve been talking nonsense for about hours now!” he giggled like a man he was.

He could basically hear Maria rolling her eyes slowly and dramatically. “You’re so gay Alvaro. Don’t laugh like that ever again please.” she huffed but continued before Alvaro could speak. “Whatever, so listen this. I’m coming back for two weeks!” she exclaimed again.

Alvaro cursed quietly as he put Maria on speaker so his ears wouldn’t go deaf before this call ended. “When?” he asked, walking around in this room and picking dirty socks on the floor.

“Don’t sound so excited Alvaro.” she scolded him.

Alvaro sighed. “What do you want me to do? Scream like you do?” he said like he was bored but actually he was grinning from ear to ear.

“Whatever. I’m coming this Saturday and you’re picking me up.”

“Whatever.” he mimicked her but his grin was bigger now. “Text me details and I’ll be your bitch.” 

They continued talking about their life and Maria was a little too enthusiastic to hear about Isco. She always wanted to know things that Alvaro didn’t even pay attention to. “I can’t believe you Alvaro. How can you not notice it?” or “What do you mean you didn’t ask about it?” was the most common things she said during their talk.

Finally the doorbell rang and Alvaro stood up grudgingly to open the door as he held his phone between his ear and shoulder. He grinned when he saw Isco standing there. He motioned him to come in and he informed Maria about who it was.

“Shit, shit, shit. Alvaro calm down. You can do this. All you need to do is to show your dick without making it obvious and he’s all yours.” Alvaro blushed and craned his neck to see if Isco heard Maria but he was already in the living room.

“What are you talking about? Do you even get impressed when you see someone’s dick out of nowhere?” he whispered so Isco wouldn’t hear their weird conversation. 

“No, but don’t you gays crave for dick?” she whispered to like she needed to be quiet too. Alvaro rolled his eyes at her foolishness. 

“Not all the time. And there is always a possibility and a very strong possibility for your information, that he isn’t interested in those kinds of people you know?”

There was a pause. “You mean those kinds of people with penises?”

“You’re leaving me in awe with your ability to understand me correctly today.”

Alvaro decided he couldn’t leave Isco alone anymore, so he entered the living room. He smiled apologetically at Isco who just shrugged to show that it was okay.

“But he is still there right?” she asked.

“Obviously.” he said. 

“So shut the phone you idiot. It’s a surprise that he hadn’t left yet.”

“Okay okay. See you later. Don’t forget to text me.”

“I won’t. I love you Alvarito.” she chirped again and Alvaro wrinkled his face at her acute voice. “Yeah, yeah. Love you too.” he said quickly and ended the call quickly before it got more embarrassing, if it was possible.

Isco was watching him amusedly, his eyebrows raised. There was a weird glimmer in his eyes, which looked a lot like curiosity but not exactly. “Girlfriend?”

Alvaro didn’t think it through, so he answered “Yeah.”

“Oh.” Isco said confusion written all over his face. “You never mentioned a girlfriend.” Alvaro snickered when he realised Isco was mentioning another thing. He cleared his throat to answer. “It’s because she’s a girl friend of mine, we don’t date or whatever. She’s actually my best friend.” he explained awkwardly even though there was nothşng to be awkward about. He wished it wasn’t so obvious to Isco that he was being vague whenever they talked about girls or anything included genitals.

“Good.” Isco nodded like he answered the question correctly. Alvaro smirked and said “Good?”

Isco stared at him with mouth wide open, like what he said was inexcusable. “I didn’t mean it like that. Of course I want you to have a girlfriend, why wouldn’t I want it.” he rambled.

Alvaro shook his head and made himself comfortable on the sofa by stretching his legs wide open. “I don’t want a girlfriend anyways.” he confessed, and well, this was the closest thing he said to coming out to Isco.

Isco laughed loudly, his eyes shining between his thick eyelashes and Alvaro had to remind himself not to stare too long. “Count me in.”

“Yeah, you don’t stick your penis into a vagina for a long time, dude.” he said, hoping sounded like a joke but let’s face it, he was damn serious about it. 

Isco chuckled. “Penis stays in my pants for three years.”

Alvaro looked at him with an expression that showed his disbelief in Isco’s words, “Three years? You wouldn’t last three weeks.”

“I haven’t got laid for a month now. You underestimate me.” Isco grinned, and Alvaro wanted to shove him to the ground and kiss his face until his lips bleed because of his beard.

“That’s exactly why I’m telling you that it won’t go like that for so long. How does hand feel by the way?” he wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Eww, come on, how old are we?” he said but his expression showed otherwise. His eyebrows were knitted together and he was pouting. Alvaro hardly could think anything but capturing Isco’s plump lower lip between this teeth.

But then Isco sighed really loud, which made Alvaro laugh loudly, his head arched back. Isco tried to stare harshly at his friend but it was kind of impossible when he laughed like Isco masturbating too much was the most hilarious thing he ever heard.

“Shut up.” he growled, throwing the pillow at Alvaro who was still laughing softly, eyes teary because of laughing too much, and cheeks flushed.

Alvaro stopped laughing and he was just smiling now, he had that close mouthed smile, so genuine and real that Isco wanted to hug him forever because he was just so nice to him and he was sure he would feel really nice in his arms too. 

Isco sighed again, shaking his thoughts. “Alvaro, I need a favor.” he said not able to look him in the eye. He could imagine Alvaro frowning with worry, eyes squinted. 

“Ask away.”Alvaro said calmly, like it was normal for friends to take too much from each other.

“Could we, you know, share your apartment? Because I really really need to save money for the baby and my apartment’s rent is high and I can’t save anything if I keep paying for it. I mean, of course I’ll pay…”

“Stop Isco.” Alvaro broke in Isco’s monologue. “Of course you can. I mean it’s a small apartment but you need it and what kind of friend I would become if I said no?” he said still smiling like a saint.

Isco breathed out. “You don’t how much that means for me.” he said.

Alvaro shrugged and stood up, not looking at him. Isco was still lost, so grateful he had someone like Alvaro in his life that he didn’t listen Alvaro talk about arrangements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of adding a new pairing, so if you have any ideas, tell me! And I'd love to hear what you think of the chapters! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I wrote for this story, I'm proud of myself. And I reread it, so I guess it's better. I'm sorry for my choice of surnames lmao I literally just wrote spanish surnames on google. Enjoy!

Isco was nervous because he didn’t know when to bring up the moving in subject. He had had to gather all his courage in his body to ask that question back then in Alvaro’s house (their house in a way) but now, he didn’t know anything about what he should do next.

He decided to ask Edward because he always knew what to do. He couldn’t believe that he was going to text him asking for how to talk with Alvaro. Sure, there had been a lot of times Edward told him what to do but this one was different.

“Edward?” he texted, resting against the white walls of the university.

“Don’t call me Edward. I always think of Twilight.” The answer was so quick that Isco wondered if he lived his telephone glued to his hand.

Isco giggled. “How do you even know I don’t actually refer Twilight Edward?”

“No bitch, I’m Emmett. At least he is hot. You’re Edward.”

“If you’re not Edward, you’re definitely Bella.” Isco wrote quickly.

“Eww no, she has a vagina. Absolutely no.” Isco wasn’t surprised to get a reply like this at all, Edward’s dislike for vaginas was permanent.

“You’re so gay dude. You blow my mind.”

“Because I ain’t blowing your dick, and you’re settling with your mind?”

“Ugh, this is not why I texted you. We can do this later.”

“You need my advice again? Shoot.”

“Are you going to make fun of me acting like six year olds again?”

“Probably princess.” Isco sighed because whenever Isco complained, Edward always called him girly names.

“Whatever. I’m moving out and I’ll live with a friend of mine but I don’t know if I should ask about the time because I don’t want to bore him, ya feel me?”

“No. If he agreed to have you in your apartment why are you hesitating to ask him when?”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Yes it is. Don’t text me until you handle this.”

Isco stared at the screen, knowing that Edward -or Emmett, whatever- was fucking right again. He sighed deeply and started spinning his phone in his hand. 

He looked around and saw Alvaro looking at his phone smiling, with his lips slightly open. He looked like he heard from someone he loved, and a special love to be exact. Jese came right behind him at that moment, and tried to look at Alvaro’s phone over his shoulder but Alvaro was a lot taller than him and Alvaro laughed at his best friend loudly, audible to everyone in the hall. Jese was giving a dirty look to Alvaro, who didn’t seem to care about his friend’s annoyance.

Finally Alvaro stopped and threw his arm over Jese’s shoulders who shifted uncomfortably under Alvaro’s arm but he didn’t let him go.  
But then Alvaro was talking rapidly, and Jese listened to him carefully and he was clearly surprised.

Jese said something and Alvaro shrugged, it was a I-don’t-know-anything-about-that shrug. Isco wondered if it was about him moving in, but then he scolded himself for being naïve enough to think that they could talk this seriously about him.

Alvaro looked up and their eyes met. Isco felt a blush forming on his face because he was caught staring but when he saw Alvaro smile, he loosened up. Alvaro was leading Jese towards him, and Isco gulped hardly.

But then, Isco was also confused about Alvaro’s extreme cheer. His grin was as big as his face and Jese was only snorting. Alvaro chirped, “We’re having a sleepover!”

Isco frowned, “With who?”

“Me, Maria, Jese and of course my new housemate!” Alvaro exclaimed. Isco winced, and noticed Jese did too. Jese was rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath, which sounded like Jese complaining about Maria and Alvaro being in the same room.

“Who’s Maria?” Isco asked smiling at Alvaro’s excitement because it was hella cute.

“My best friend.” he said still grinning from ear to ear.

Jese grunted. “I’m your best friend idiot.” but Alvaro ignored him. “The one I was talking to when you came to my house.”  
Isco’s mouth formed an O. “I see. Okay, it sounds cool.”

Alvaro nodded feverishly. “It’s going to be amazing. Bring your pajamas and toothbrush and all the booze you have.” he talked excitedly and of course, very loudly.

Isco grinned, because hell, who would’ve thought that Alvaro would get this excited for a sleepover, or whatever he liked to call it. He laughed and patted Alvaro on his arm. “I will. When is it?”

“Maria is coming here on Saturday morning, I’ll pick her up from the airport and we’ll have to do some things together but then we will be home at about six.”

Isco felt something became dead at the way Alvaro talked about Maria, how he smiled at the mention of her name. It wasn’t jealousy, it definitely wasn’t. No, it was just Isco was sure Victoria had never smiled like that when they were together. Before he knew what happened, Isco blurted out something, something he would regret it until the end of time, at least it felt like that at that moment.

“You’re in love with her.”

Alvaro faltered for a moment and his smile slipped off his face. His eyes lost their brightness. He frowned and looked at him like he lost his mind. “No.” he denied firmly but there was no sign of hard feelings in his eyes, so Isco felt a little better but he was still blushing like a tomato because he had no idea why he said it, or thought about it or why he even existed.

Isco shook his head, bowing it down. “Sorry, it was inappropriate.” he mumbled.

To his surprise, Jese barked a laugh. “Dude if you think this is inappropriate with Alvaro, you’re going to have a heart attack when you start to live with him.” Then he snickered evilly. “And to be honest, it’ll look like they’re flirting at first, but believe me, they’re not.”

Isco smiled at Alvaro, who wasn’t listening their conversation because he was too grinning at his phone like an idiot. Isco’s face was still red but the embarrassment was easing. “Then I’ll have to shock him too.”

Jese was looking at him weirdly, and Alvaro was still in clouds, probably thinking about Saturday night.

There was an awkward pause between Isco and Jese, and Isco didn’t know why Jese was acting weird but he had to avert his eyes. He put his hand on Alvaro’s arm to catch his attention. Alvaro smiled and nodded him to go on seeing Isco had something to say.

“When should I move in?” he asked trying hard not to turn his eyes from Alvaro’s warm ones, because he was feeling like he was flirting and he was afraid to make Alvaro uncomfortable.

“Whenever you want. Just remind me to give you the spare keys and you can bring your stuff in.”

Isco felt a weight lifting from his chest because Alvaro was still cheerful and he didn’t hesitate to reply. “Then I’ll be at your house before Monday because I don’t want to pay another month for nothing, you know.”

Alvaro nodded again, and Isco tightened his grip on Alvaro’s arm to show his gratitude.

**

Isco ordered a cup of coffee, trying to warm his hands. Even though it was nearly April, it was still cold as it was winter. He took his phone out and texted Edward.

“I talked to him :)”

“Did he kick you out or just told you when?”

“Kicked me out. Lol jk. He said I can move in anytime.”

“Who is this guy? Do I need to be jealous Isco? Tsk tsk.” it said. Isco frowned at that, because honestly, he didn’t want to say he wasn’t gay or he didn’t need to be jealous saying Alvaro was just a friend but it wasn’t just about Alvaro, it was also about Edward too. He felt like he was choosing somehow but it was ridiculous.

And his thoughts sounded so gay, and also it sounded like he liked both guys.

“Yeah, be jealous. Go crazy. Carve your eyes out. Cry.”

“Nah, I’m good like that. I don’t think you like him anyways.”

“Maybe I do, who knows?” he said but his stomach burned, his ears reddened. 

“Are you trying to make me jealous or what? Cause bae, it’s not working. Who is it anyway?”

“Alvaro. Do you know him?”

“There are literally millions of Alvaros in this country.”

“Morata.”

“Aww yeah, I know him, he’s cute. And he took off his shirt last Monday and stayed like that during the whole match, it wasn’t even hot but who cares… I’d fuck him senseless.” 

“I know, I was there and we talked about it remember? And to be honest, it was kind of hot.”  
“Why do you still remember that he was shirtless? Did I turn you gay too??? :O ”

“Yeah yeah, I’m gay because I remember that my teammate was shirtless. Are you hitting on him too tho?” he asked, but he wasn’t sure if he could stay sane if he did hit on Alvaro too. 

Isco rolled his eyes at Edward’s reply because it’s stupid, like always. “No sweet-ass-cheeks. Only you.”

“He’s really hot tho.” Isco wrote, after a moment of hesitation.

“Isn’t it nice that we have same taste in men?”

Isco laughed because it was funny, and to be honest he was starting to question his sexuality. Because nothing would explain his thoughts other than him being a little (maybe a lot) gay.

But he wasn’t ready to discuss this with anyone else. “Oh shut up. You know it’s not like that.”  
“Relax. I’m not hinting anything or whatsoever.” This time Isco felt guilty because his answer was harsh and rude, and he might have offended Edward. 

There is a first time for everything.

**

He winced when Victoria sat across him, looking for something in her bag. She hadn’t said anything yet, and Isco wasn’t really eager to talk to her so he waited until she did all those things she had to do.

At last she put her sunglasses in her bag and raised her head to look at Isco. “I’m going to doctor next week. When are you free?”

“I work from 8 am to 2 pm on Monday, the other days 3 pm to 5 pm. 8 am to 11 on weekends.” he explained, eyes on the grey metal table. 

Victoria nodded professionally and took out her notebook, noting Isco’s schedule down. Isco was confused about her behaviours, because she wasn’t trying to bitch, or consume him. She mumbled something Isco couldn’t understand.

“I work from 9 am to 1 pm everyday, and the only day we can go is Saturday.” She took out her phone and dialed a number written on the notebook. 

“Good afternoon. I wanted to make appointment with Dr. Cruz on Saturday afternoon next week.”

She was listening intently, nodding occasionally. “I’m sorry but we can’t be there at that time. Can we have it a little later, like two hours or so?”

She had a sour expression, ear pressed to the phone. Her expression softened after a minute and she was smiling kindly, thanking the person on the other end. She ended the call and scribbled down another thing, probably the time.

Isco cleared his throat. Victoria jumped in her seat with surprise and she looked at Isco like she wasn’t aware of his presence. Her eyes were wide under her glasses, lips parted and dry.

Isco didn’t want to feel pity for her, so he ignored Victoria’s exhausted expression. “When is it?”

“At four o’clock on Saturday.”

Isco nodded. He spoke quietly, “Okay then.”

Victoria didn’t look tired or lost anymore. “We need to save money.”

Isco rolled his eyes, entwining his arms on his stomach. “I’m aware of that. But I gave all the money I have to you.”

Victoria leaned in, eyes burning with fire, she was clearly angry at him for a reason. “I’m not going to spa with that money shithead. We’re paying doctor with that. And I’m paying all the other things like creams, food, and medicine. Do you even realize I work at least ten hours more than you do, and that I’m having night classes to make it work? Stop this attitude. And fucking help me, I don’t have time for your bitchiness, or your emotions.”

Isco felt a rush of anger hit him and he was seeing red. “Do you think I’m having the best time in my life? You came to me; a month later we broke up, saying you are pregnant. And don’t even deny it, I know you stopped taking your birth control pills. So for fucks sake, stop acting like I’m being an irresponsible, cruel person and stop talking about my emotions or whatever. Because you fucked up, and dragged me with you.”

People were listening them discreetly and Isco wanted to knock the table down and tell them to mind their own business.

Victoria had her face in her hands in embarrassment, but not in herself of course. After a minute, she ended the silence. “What’s done is done. I can’t change it. Now it’s time for you to put your hatred for me aside and help me with arrangements.”

Isco sighed, “I’m already moving out.”

Victoria nodded but said nothing. They stayed silent for a while but then Isco couldn’t bear with it anymore. “Do you have anything else to say? If you don’t I’m leaving.”

Victoria sighed, not looking at Isco. “I’ve moved. To my parents’ house.” she mumbled and Isco raised his eyebrows at that because he never would have thought she would step on her pride like that. 

“So they took you back?”

“Obviously. But I’m not going to ask money or anything like that.”

“No one asked you to.” he said, then asked, “How did this happen?”

She shrugged, “I called my mom and she told me to come back.”

“Your dad?”

“He’s ignoring me, he still hasn’t talked to me other than saying that they were not going to give me money just because I fucked up.” she laughed humourlessly.

Isco understood Victoira’s father well. They looked at each other for a second, and then Isco stood up. He put the money for his coffee’s money on the table.

He mumbled, “I’ll see you on Saturday then.” Victoria nodded, not looking up to him. He stood there, and closed his eyes defeated. 

“Take care of my child.” he added.

Victoria nodded again, so Isco turned his back to walk away. But then Victoria’s question stopped him. “Who are you moving in with?” she asked, forehead wrinkled with worry.

“Alvaro.” he said casually.

Victoria chuckled. “Why am I not surprised at all?”

“What was that supposed to mean?”

Victoria snorted, “You know what I mean, Isco.”

Isco frowned, “No I don’t. And you better forget those great ideas of yours, too.” 

“Oh yeah Isco, it’s just my crazy ideas, it isn’t the truth at all. I must be out of my mind.” she said harshly. “You might not be fucking now, but in a month, you’ll be all over his feet because that’s what these kinds of people do to you.”

“What kind of people?” he asked standing, face crumpled.

“Alvaro kind of people.” she answered, which didn’t help Isco’s confusion at all. 

Victoria’s eyes are shining. Maybe because of tears, maybe it was just Isco’s imagination but when she spoke, her voice was stinging. “Just don’t get your heart broken, okay? I can’t deal with two babies at the same time.”

“He won’t break my heart.” he said confidently.

Victoria smirked at him, like he was a fool to say that. “He will. He will break your heart in million pieces, he will devastate you, he will destroy you. But you know what, you’ll still want to be with him. But you won’t be enough for him one day. And that day, you’ll understand what I mean. You won’t understand what is happening when he is breaking you, when he’s making you addicted to himself. You’ll notice it when it all ends and when you have already lost all of your chances. So Isco, if you ever counted me as a smart person, hear my words. Don’t fuck him. It will start like that, with the blink of your eye, you’ll be screaming his name in your head. Just spare yourself from drama.”

Isco stared at her intently, “Why are you even saying these? Why are you taking like he is gay?”

Victoria’s mouth fell to his chest. Her eyes are surprised, but mostly amused. “You really don’t know?”

Isco sighed loudly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Victoria threw her hand up in the air. “I’m done with this. Ask him.”

“Whatever.” he said walking away fast, not wanting to get his mind fucked anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how it turned out like this, but I hope you like it. Please review and share your thoughts!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through this chapter, I gave up. I can't continue writing this in past tense. So half of this is in present tense and I'll fix the previous chapters as soon as possible because it's pretty weird(It's going to take a lot of time but whatever). This is kind of a filler but I really wanted to update it. Enjoy!

About 6 pm Isco entered his apartment, taking his shoes off just after he got in. He sighed, walking to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He stared at the fridge for a while after deciding on eating the Chinese food he ordered two days ago. He didn’t bother to warm it and he finished it with couple of bites. 

He went out of the kitchen, taking his shirt and pants off. He heard the thud of his phone as he threw his pants on the floor but he just didn’t give two craps about it. He spotted a chocolate bar while he was walking to his room lazily. He sighed again, feeling too tired to bother himself to take a few more steps to grab it, so he ignored the chocolate.

He took the bigger luggage out of the closet and started to fill it with his clothes, only leaving couple of them, just the ones he’ll use later. When he was done with the clothes, he went to the other room to grab his books, movies and play station games. He wondered if he should bring PS3 to Alvaro’s house, as he didn’t own one. 

He walked to the hall to pick his pants from the floor and found his phone in a second. He texted Alvaro about it and got a reply in literally thirty seconds. 

“Why are you even asking?” it said. Isco smiled, trying to zip the luggage up. He dragged the luggage to the hall and this time he didn’t ignore the chocolate and walked over to the sofa. He grabbed it excitedly, only to find out that it had already been eaten. He cursed heatedly and threw the package on the floor, grumbling. 

His mood was still down, tripping over the luggage just added to it. “Fuck!” he screamed, kicking it hard and a second later, he was on the floor, holding his foot to ease the pain.

After he calmed down, he laid down on the floor and reminded himself to be reasonable. He stood up again, grabbed his car’s and house’s keys to carry it to the car, so it wouldn’t occupy a place.

Hours passed quickly and when Isco checked the time, it was 10 pm, and he was exhausted from everything. So he ate a bag of chips while watching TV, brushed his teeth and then slept like a baby until his alarm woke him up rudely in the morning.

**

“Alvaro!” Isco called, waving his hand. Alvaro stopped and waited patiently Isco to catch up with him. Isco was out of breath as he literally sprinted all the way to Alvaro and Alvaro chuckled because Isco was pressing his hand down to his chest was a sight to see.

“Good thing you’re tall.” he breathed out.

Alvaro put his hand to Isco’s back to show that it was okay that they were waiting him to get himself together. He tried not to think much about the muscles underneath his hand and also tried not to grope him. “Is that so?”

“I needed to talk to you, and how would it be possible if I didn’t see you in all these people?” he said, much more clearly.

“We have the same class, dude.” Alvaro reminded.

“Yes, but this is urgent. I didn’t see you in previous classes.”

Alvaro scratched the back of his head absentmindedly. “Yeah, I couldn’t make it.”

“Why?” he asked, and wanted to smack himself across the face right away. 

“I overslept.” he explained as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand, yawning. 

“Couldn’t get much sleep, I reckon.” he urged him to say more.

Alvaro smirked mischievously, “True.”

Isco rolled his eyes disturbed, “Congrats!” he said sarcastically, wishing some bird to shit on Alvaro’s head.

Alvaro cooed, patting Isco’s head sympathetically, or he tried to make it look like that. “Just because you are stuck with your hand these days, doesn’t mean we are too.” he teased.

He ignored his comment, he still wasn’t pleased. “Who was it?” he said, frown still apparent on his face.

“Someone I met last night. I don’t even have their number, probably won’t see them ever again.” he shrugged.

Isco noticed how Alvaro wasn’t stating a gender, and Victoria’s words echoed in his mind. He wasn’t going to ask him here, he would tell him when he is ready. Right?

“I hope you don’t catch HIV.” he tried to act casual.

Alvaro smirked again, “Don’t worry, I’m always careful.”

“Great.” Isco grumbled, luckily Alvaro didn’t hear it.

**

Halfway through the class, Alvaro poked Isco with his elbow. “You were going to say something?”

“What?” Isco said eyes blurry with sleep.

“Before you got jealous that I’m having sex you…” he started but Isco cut off. 

“I wasn’t jealous. God, you are so arrogant.” he grizzled but his voice was playful. “I want to drop a luggage to your house if that’s okay with you too.”

“Sure.”Alvaro replied. “Well actually, I’m having lunch with my family. But I’m going to stop by the house for just five minutes. So I can’t look after you when you’re dealing with unpacking.”

“I don’t need you to look after me.” Isco sighed. How someone looking so innocent could be this annoying?

Alvaro smirked again, and all of a sudden, Isco realised. He used to be the teasing one not too long ago, now the tables were turned and he wasn’t sure if he was really annoyed with it.

**

Isco was singing loudly off the key, and Alvaro was laughing at his friend while they tried to carry all three bags at a time. They called the elevator, and had a quick fight to get in first.

“You didn’t bring too many stuff.” Alvaro commented.

“Yeah, I don’t know. I have few things left but they’ll fit in my backpack I guess.”

It ringed when they reached Alvaro’s floor. They dragged the bags and Alvaro was trying to open the door with one hand as he was pulling one of the bags up. 

Isco sighed relieved as the door opened and they managed to get them all in. He followed Alvaro to his new room. Alvaro left the room after he put it on floor, and told Isco “I’m going to take a quick shower. Do you want to come with me too?”

Isco hesitated, wanting to meet Alvaro’s family but also not wanting to make it awkward. “I don’t know. Won’t they be uncomfortable?”

“Of course not idiot. They’d love to meet you. Just wait for five minutes.” he said leaving immediately, not waiting for a reply.  
“Okay then.” Isco mumbled to himself, checking his appearance in mirror and desperately trying to fix his hair.

Alvaro really got out of the shower in five minutes and caught him struggling with his hear. He laughed in a low voice, “You look good. And you don’t need to worry, they don’t have high standards of my friends’ appearances.”

“Are you calling me ugly?” Isco asked fake shocked.

Alvaro laughed again, a lot quieter this time. “I wouldn’t dare.”

**

They are laughing when they step in the restaurant. Alvaro’s parents and sister watch them without any knowledge of this guy because Alvaro didn’t tell them that he’d take a friend with him. Though they doubt this boy is just a friend. 

Alvaro and the gorgeous boy next to him smile at them and they quickly greet these two, trying to hide their curiosity.  
“This is Isco, mother.” he explains and his mother makes an understanding sound, which also sounds like cooing. They all exchange names and sit down. 

Alvaro’s mom, Susana, looks at his son to see if Isco knows of his son’s crush but Alvaro is making weird faces at her, so she guesses no.

So instead she mentions the other thing. “I’m really glad that Alvaro finally found a friend to stay with him. His night life was starting to get out of control. He always said that being alone made him go out.” she says smiling at Isco gratefully but she doesn’t neglect to shot Alvaro a dirty look. 

Alvaro rolls his eyes, taking the menu and handing Isco another one. “Let’s not exaggerate, Mom.” 

Marta laughs sarcastically, “Let’s not lie to each other, little bro.” she says jokingly.

Their father laughs at their bickering and winks at Isco. He offers to help Isco to choose what to order. Isco tries not to cringe at the prices but he thinks he should’ve known. He listens to Alvaro’s father and follows his advice.

“Isco, tell us about yourself.” Susana asks Isco, with that kind, heartwarming smile Alvaro sometimes has, especially when he’s in deep thoughts. 

Isco laughs awkwardly at first but then he tells himself to get his shit together because he is acting like a teen talking to his older crush. “Well, I came to Madrid for university and I had always lived in Malaga before I came here.” he says, hoping that they wouldn’t ask anything further than that.

But of course they do. “Do you have siblings?” Marta asks while pouring down the red wine to her glass, much to her mother’s despise. 

“Yeah, I have a younger brother.”

Marta makes a gagging sound. “We were miserable from the same thing. I feel you.” she says shaking her head sympathetically. 

“Please shut up.” Alvaro grumbles. “You’re embarrassing yourself.”

“But guess who is engaged and who is not?” she wiggles her hand to Alvaro’s face and Alvaro lets a high pitched scream.

“You’re fucking with me right?” he cries out, eyes wide open with joy. 

“Not at all.” she grins and with that, they’re up and hugging the shit out of each other. Alvaro puts his hands on his sister’s shoulders and draws back a little to look at her face. “Does that mean he has to put up with your annoying ass until he dies?”  
Isco rolls his eyes at his friend, because he always needs to ruin the moment. Marta smacks him across the cheek softly, “Shut up, fool. Go find yourself…” she stars to speak but then Alvaro has his hand on her mouth. “Don’t finish that sentence.” he threatens, and Marta’s eyes are open with shock but she doesn’t seem angry.

“Sorry.” she mumbles and Isco is dying to know what she was about to say but the waiter comes to take their order at that moment so it’s forgotten soon.

They talk as they wait for their food to arrive and Isco can’t help but finds himself getting a little jealous of this family. They are not exactly a family you would put in front of cameras as they curse too much and they argue not too sweetly all the time but it’s still obvious that they love each other dearly.

He refuses the second glass of wine because he has to be at work at 3 pm. Marta shakes her head like she is amazed. “He is too smart for you Alvaro.”

“And your fiancée is too good looking for you but am I saying anything about it, huh?” he counters back.

“So you’re comparing my fiancée and Isco, is there something I need to know Alvarito?” she asks with her mouth open like she is shocked.

Alvaro groans and hides his face in his face. “Shup up Marta, please shut the fuck up.”

Then he straightens up quickly and checks his watch. “Oh my god, it’s 2.30. I can’t believe we are making Isco late for work.” he literally screams and stands up, pulling Isco up with him. 

Marta is giggling at her brother and their parents just watch them indifferently like it happens all the time. They stand up to say goodbye to Isco and his father gives him a quick, manly hug while his mother kisses him on both cheeks before smiling at him adoringly and Isco grins back to this amazing woman. Marta pulls out her fist for Isco to bump it with his own and Isco laughs at that but he does as he is expected anyways.

“Watch out for my brother’s ass, okay?” she smirks and Isco hears Alvaro gasp. He is pulling him to go out immediately but Isco frees his arm. 

“I’ll do.” he assures Marta, grinning.

Marta looks like she is about to suffocate and she coughs a little. She takes a deep breath before she speaks again. “Just don’t get too distracted.”

Isco looks at her blankly but Alvaro looks so freaked out, face pale with horror. He groans miserably and takes Isco’s hand in his. He hisses quietly to his sister, “I’ll murder you in your sleep bitch.”

He leads him to Isco’s car without looking back and when Isco turns to them to wave one last time, they are all grinning like they’ve been given the best gift in the world.

They are silent for a while. “They are lovely.” Isco says genuinely.

Alvaro stays silent for a minute and Isco wonders if he even heard him. But then he speaks, “They are.” His voice is soft, and somehow proud.

They are silent for a moment, but then Isco adds. “Too many gay jokes though.” and Alvaro bangs his head to the window, mumbling meaninglessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review guys! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks too much, I officially hate it. Not the beginning, just the ending because I couldn't express what I had in my mind at all(I'm too sleepy, I'll just pretend it's the only reason) Just... I don't know, I didn't like this very much honestly. But still, enjoy! :)

“Where should I drop you off?” Isco asks Alvaro, even though he’ll be late if he drives Alvaro somewhere else but he will not leave him alone. 

Alvaro shrugs, “I can come with you, I’ve never seen where you work anyways.”

“You’ll get bored.”

Alvaro hums but he is not aware of what Isco said. He’s not listening to him, he is texting someone furiously and the expression on his face is something between worry and fury. Isco bites his tongue to keep himself from asking about it because it’s none of his fucking business and he’s putting his nose into Alvaro’s business a lot already these days. 

“Are you sure?” he asks, he can’t really just drive over there and let Alvaro notice it when it’s too late. 

Alvaro raises his head and smiles until his eyes become a thin line. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Isco nods smiling back and wants to talk to him while they on their way but Alvaro has turned his attention away to his phone once more. They arrive there just before Isco’s shift starts, so Isco hurries to get in, a little frustrated that Alvaro shut him out. Alvaro walks slowly, not paying attention to the building and goes in the coffee shop after Isco.

Then he looks around, and sees a classy, mostly empty place. He waits for Isco to come out from wherever he went to. He sees Isco laughing with a beautiful, short girl who comes near to the cash to take his order. 

“What can I get you, darling?” she smiles flirtatiously, flipping her hair. Alvaro stays still for a second, not knowing what to do but then he clears his throat to order something. Isco appears behind her a second later and puts his hands to her waist. 

“No flirting with customers, we can’t let an army of horny dudes to fill here again.”

“I don’t remember such rule.” she purrs and Alvaro decides it’s just her way to talk because it seems like she is not doing it on purpose. It’s still fucking weird.

“Then no flirting with my friends.” Isco smiles like he won, but girl shrugs again. “You have never had a problem with that before. Besides he’s way much cuter than any of them.”

“Do you have a girlfriend?” she asks and Alvaro shakes his head no.

“See?” she says excitedly, throwing her arms in the air.

“Maybe he has a boyfriend, Gracia. Don’t be ignorant.” Isco sighs like he had enough of these, winking at Alvaro who tenses as soon as Isco suggests it.

Gracia stops then, and asks Alvaro again. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

“Well, I might have soon.” he says, deciding to tease them. Isco gapes at him with surprise, because he really didn’t expect this one, and Alvaro tries to keep a straight face at his friend’s taken aback expression.

Gracia starts to complain, “I don’t understand why all hot men have to be gay? I sometimes think it starts with looking at yourself in mirror.” Then she checks Alvaro out. “Well, yeah, I’d turn gay too.”

Alvaro giggles at this ridiculous girl, “I don’t think it’s something you can change.”

Gracia is muttering to herself, Isco is still strangely silent and Alvaro thinks it’s enough. He knows he’ll have to come out soon to Isco, but not just now. “I’m joking. No boyfriend or anything close to it either.” 

Gracia gasps, “You’re still not gay then? What’s going on with this world?” she exclaims but Alvaro avoids to comment on this. 

**

Isco watches a group of friends go over Alvaro. They talk a little, then they sit next to Alvaro, couple of them shaking hands with Alvaro, and the other part just shaking their head in acknowledgment. Alvaro, who was extremely busy with his phone since their car ride, doesn’t seem to be annoyed at all. He is laughing at something a blond boy says.

He soon realizes the blond boy and Alvaro are getting closer. He can literally see their knees touching and the way Alvaro smiles at the boy makes him feel like shit, like he’s losing his friend to some random guy. 

Gracia leans to his ear. “He is gay.” she whispers.

Isco winces with surprise. “Yeah, probably.” he mutters not looking at her.

“You’ll freak him out if you don’t stop staring Isco.”

“What do you mean?” he asks, turning to face her. “I don’t stare or whatever.”

She rolls her eyes, “Yeah, right. If only looks could kill, that boy who is about to grab Alvaro’s dick would be that by now.”  
Isco turns around so quickly that his world spins. But he doesn’t see any hand near Alvaro’s dick as he sees no Alvaro at all. At least the blond guy is still there. 

“Where did he go?” he gasps turning back to her again.

Alvaro chuckles behind him and Isco freezes, all the blood draining from his face. He desperately hopes Alvaro didn’t hear their previous words. He gulps and tries to act cool, turning to Alvaro who is smiling innocently like he wasn’t flirting with the boy openly just few minutes ago.

“I thought you went out.” he says quietly, his laugh fake and tense.

Alvaro steps closer to him and lifts his hand to Isco’s face, his knuckles touching Isco’s cheekbones lightly for a second, so lightly that it feels like feather but Isco’s heartbeats are already out of control and his mouth is dry from anticipation for more contact.

“Of course no.” Alvaro says under his breath and it seems like he’s already forgotten that he has a blond man waiting for him to come back quickly.

Isco steps back to catch his breath, “Why are you here then? Don’t you have friends to talk to back there?”

He hears Alvaro sigh exaggeratedly at Isco’s childish tone, “They are not my friends.”

“Yeah?” Isco mumbles like he doesn’t believe it.

“I just met them and I don’t even know their names.”

“What about the blonde kid? Don’t you know his name either?” he snaps to Alvaro, and he knows he is being silly and stupid but he is angry at Alvaro for flirting and fucking around all the time when he doesn’t even notice Isco’s attraction towards him. 

Alvaro frowns, “I do, but it doesn’t matter, he’s not my friend either.”

“Good, as he obviously doesn’t want to be your friend.” he continues to grumble, trying to look busy drying the glasses which are already shining.

Alvaro sighs and Isco can see he is trying to stay calm and not say something hurtful and at that moment Isco doesn’t even deserve it. “I don’t understand why you are acting like this.”

Isco laughs out loud like he can’t believe it, head thrown back. “Seriously dude? You don’t really know anything?”

Alvaro fumes then, “Yeah, I don’t know anything about why are you acting jealous because it fucking makes no sense.”

Isco panics at Alvaro’s words then, because he can’t let Alvaro know about his stupid feelings when he isn’t sure of them either, and keeps his hands busy to find something to say.

He sighs after a while and looks at Alvaro who is waiting for him to say something. He doesn’t look angry anymore, just sad and disappointed. 

“I just don’t like it when my friends keep secrets from me Alvaro.” he says, and it’s true. Just not the whole truth.

Alvaro looks at him for a while and his eyes, his eyes are puffy and vulnerable. “It’s not something I go around telling people about, Isco.” he says, voice contrasting his eyes as he sounds confident and calm.

“I’m going to move in to your house. Fuck, I’m your friend, you could’ve told me anytime.” he protests.

“Does it even matter for you?” he asks, averting his eyes.

“Fucking no, Alvaro. Of course no. Just I don’t understand why you felt the need to keep it away from me. I would have preferred to hear it from you, rather than Victoria.” he laughs unkindly.

Alvaro opens his mouth to say something but he pauses. “Are we even on the same page?”

“I’m talking about you being gay.” Isco says sharply.

Alvaro inhales like he didn’t expect Isco to be this straight forward. “Yeah, yeah we’re talking about the same thing.” he mutters, looking at his shoes and pouting a little.

Isco sighs at the sight and walks to his friend. He puts his hand on Alvaro’s bigger ones and caresses his palm with his thumb. Alvaro’s fingers close around his hand and Isco stare at them for a while and thinks that actually likes being the smaller one. 

**

Their way back to home is quiet, a little awkward but mostly they are in their own thoughts. They don’t say anything until Isco places a hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his groin.

“Hey.” Isco says.

Alvaro looks at him, and Isco is glad that Alvaro is not upset or mad anymore. “I’m sorry that I yelled at you and pushed you to tell me.” Isco mutters and Alvaro has to try really hard to drive smoothly when Isco’s hand is too hot on his thigh and his eyes are pleading, voice soft.

Alvaro smiles, eyes on the road carefully. “It’s okay.” he says shortly.

Isco asks, lacking confidence about it, “How did Victoria know it though?”

“We met at a bar months ago. We talked for a while and I told her there.”

“Did she hit on you?”

Alvaro opened his mouth to deny it quickly but Isco cut in. “No need to lie, I know how she is.” Isco says bitterly.

Alvaro bites his lip before shrugging. “A little, before I told her I was gay.” he tells. “I don’t understand how she still remembers it though. She was really drunk.”

“She always remembers, I don’t know how.” he says, finally drawing his hand back and he blushes a little when he realizes he’s been touching him like that longer than necessary.

Alvaro looks at him with the corner of his eye, “When are you going to see her again?”

“Next Saturday. Gonna see the doctor.”

“How do you feel about it?” Alvaro dares to ask, voice low with worry.

Isco thinks for a while. “Weird, but I’m not that mad anymore. It’s going to be really hard though.”

Alvaro smiles at him reassuringly, “I’ll be there for you.”

And Isco believes him.

**

Isco groans as he turns the alarm off. It’s 7 am and he has to get ready for work. He gets up and get in the shower quickly. It takes him less than five minutes to dress up and fix his hair. He checks his beard, and decides it won’t kill him.

He is walking to the kitchen like a penguin to eat something when he sees Alvaro sleeping on the couch, one arm hanging and one leg on the arm of the couch. Isco doesn’t even want to know where Alvaro was last night, as Alvaro only texted him to inform that he was going to be late.

He looks tired, and peaceful with that smile on his lips. He looks like a saint, even though Isco knows he is nothing like a saint. Seeing that dark, fresh hickey on Alvaro’s neck just adds to his mood. 

Last night he sat in Alvaro’s apartment alone, doing some of his assignments and watching TV which made Isco see red but he managed to stay calm. He messaged Edward too who ignored him like a bitch (And still hasn’t answered). 

He looks at Alvaro one more time before going to kitchen to grab an apple. He puts his belongings to his pocket before hurrying out.

He doesn’t understand how Alvaro can get too excited over staying at home on a Saturday night when he’s out nearly all of the nights.

**

Alvaro groans as his telephone rings loudly. He covers his eyes with his forearm while looking for his phone. He finally finds and takes the call without checking the screen.

“Hmmp?”

“Alvaro, I don’t care how little sleep you had this night. My sister is going to be there in thirty minutes.”

Alvaro sighs as he recognizes his best friend’s sister’s voice. “Fine.” he whimpers getting up. “I’m going.” He sighs as she shuts the phone, because she just can’t waste her precious time talking to him and also can't afford the bill.

He washes his face and brushes his teeth without looking to his reflection. He winces at the pain in his ass, the man last night was too rough on him for his liking. At least he was sober enough to stop him and get the hell out of there quickly.

“Fucking hell, what am I doing?” he complains to himself. He understands his family’s worry over his health because all of these combined has been making him miserable for a long time now. 

I really, really need to fucking stop this, he thinks staring at the dark bags under his eyes, and also that sickening hickey on his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, it makes me impossibly happy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter so far (at least it was enjoyable to write) so I hope you like it too. Enjoy! :)

Alvaro is looking around carefully to see Maria. He is sleepy and can’t focus, and it’s making him anxious. After a while, he decides to wait for Maria to call him, and sits down to a bench to at least rest his legs. He is slow when he sits down, because fuck, it still hurts like a bitch.

He is having a hard time keeping his eyes open, so he hopes Maria will find him soon and they can go back to his home. Just as he wishes Maria would appear, someone slaps his neck.

“What?” he yelps, looking at the person who just smacked him. Maria is standing there with a small bag, and she is not smiling, she looks upset as he expected her to be.

Alvaro gasps and stands up quickly to hug her. “I’m so sorry Maria, I’m so sorry. I’ll even have sex with you if that can make you happy.” he murmurs, face hidden in her hair.

Maria laughs a little, shoulders going up and down with her deep breaths. “No need to make you miserable too.”

Alvaro steps back and acts like he’s thinking. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Maria chuckles and cups his face with her hands. “You don’t look good either, shitface.”

Alvaro swings his hand like it’s no big deal, but Maria of course sees through his act. “Fucking tell me.”

Alvaro sags, “Just had a rough night.”

Maria bites her lips and looks down. “Again Alvaro? You have to stop fooling around for fucks sake, this is the millionth time.” she says. Her words are hard but she is just concerned and worried. 

“I know.” Alvaro groans. “Just… It’ll take time.”

“Isco was at home that night?”

Alvaro looks down without saying anything and Maria pulls him closer with her hands on his face. Alvaro puts his hands on her waist, resting his forehead on hers. “I suppose so.”

“Then why didn’t you just stay with him?” she says softly and Alvaro feels himself tear up, because everyone is worried about him and he can’t stop it.

“I don’t know Maria.” he says honestly, which makes Maria pull back and shake her head in sadness.

They go back to home after that, about ten o’clock. Alvaro protests when Maria orders him to sleep a little more and somehow cure his asshole but Maria just shoves him to his bed and closes the door after him.

She goes for groceries as she can’t make anything with the things in the fridge. She decides to make soup for dinner, so they can eat something healthy. She puts hear earphones on and starts cooking. 

It’s playing Drake loudly when Isco comes in. He stares at the blonde girl with amazing physique dancing around the kitchen while mixing something on the oven. This must be Maria, Isco thinks and he clears his throat. 

She obviously doesn’t hear him through the music so Isco takes a step to tap her shoulder. She screams and jolts back with shock.

“Who the fuck are you?” she shouts at his face making him scared for a second.

“I’m… Isco.”

She stops then, “Oh.” she mutters. “Sorry, you just scared the shit out of me.”

Isco rubs his neck vacantly, “Yeah, sorry. I couldn’t make you hear me.”

Maria looks at the earphones resting against her chest and resumes it right away. “I’m Maria.” she holds her hand out. Isco shakes her hand, smiling not so surely.

Maria turns to mixing that thing on the oven but Isco feels like she isn’t done with him, so he stays to see what it is about.

“So Isco.” she starts. “I’m glad that you’ll live with Alvaro from now on.”

Isco hums, agreeing with her silently, or just showing that he understands her. 

“I hope you can be helpful to him.”

Isco frowns but can’t really see her point. “I’d love to, of course, but I’m kind of lost. How can I help Alvaro?”

Maria shrugs, “Keep him busy with you, and stop him from going out.”

Isco laughs sharply and Maria turns to see what made a sudden change to this boy’s attitude. “How am I supposed to keep him busy?”

“Ask him to stay with you. He won’t expect any reasons, he’ll just be happy that you want him with you.” she says quietly.

“He will stay with me if he wants.”

“It’s not about what he wants you idiot.” she says, glaring at him. “It’s about him feeling wanted.”

Isco stays silent, just thinking about what she said. He always thought that Alvaro likes to live freely, just by himself but now he doubts it.

Then he hears footsteps, and he turns his head to look at him. He is shirtless, unlike the first time he saw him today and he is rubbing his eyes sleepily. “I see you’ve met.” he says, voice hoarse and gets past Isco without touching him.

“Yeah, we’ve been talking about your epic fails.” Maria says excitedly and Isco is amazed by her lying skills for a moment but then Alvaro rolls his eyes and say “You weren’t even talking.”

Maria makes a sound which Isco never wants to remember ever again. “It’s been a little awkward, honestly but I can see why you took him in.”

Isco is not sure to take this as a compliment or just she’s just joking but Alvaro giggles. “Yeah, I’m gonna stare at his ass and wank off.”

Isco speaks up, looking at his eyes blankly. “Before or after you fuck some random guy in a shitty club?”

Alvaro eyes him challengingly and smiles calmly. And his smile makes Isco’s blood boil and his heart rate go crazy because it’s so fucking arrogant, like he knows what he’s doing to Isco and he is enjoying this. “Depends on the previous night’s guy.” he says matter-of-factly and Isco has to remember how to breathe for a second.

He wants to shoot him in the stomach and kick him in the balls afterwards. He really, really does. But he just smiles back at him as annoying as he did just a second ago. “Looks like you’re not going out of the bathroom today.”

Alvaro opens his mouth to say something and Isco sees he’s not going to keep calm this time but then Maria appears between them, pulling their ears with her both hands. “No one is fighting under my watch you little arseholes.”

Isco whines at the pain, and sees Alvaro sour his face at the corner of his eye. Alvaro mumbles something between his gritted teeth, which makes Maria yell at him for being a brat.

She lets go of them when she decides it’s enough. She looks at them in the eyes, one after one. “I don’t care what your problem is. I don’t think you have a problem either. You are acting like a child, both of you, and you’ll stop it right away. Am I understood?”

They nod guiltily, neither of them looking anywhere other than the floor.

**

Isco stops by to his ex-flat one last time, to check if he forgot anything and also to take alcohol left in his fridge. After their heated argument, they are back to normal, joking around and making each other laugh. Maria and Alvaro are waiting for him in the car, and they are going to buy more booze for tonight. He doesn’t understand why they have to have too much alcohol when they are just four people but they insisted that they’ll need it.

He locks the door behind him and text his house owner to inform that he’ll leave the keys to the man living –used to live- in the opposite door. 

He uses the stairs to go down, as it is second floor anyways. He feels guilty when he sees Alvaro resting his head on the window, eyes closed.

Maria is on the driver’s seat, and she looks gorgeous with her hair shining in the sunlight, but also unhappy, eyes breaking into emptiness. He gets to the back seat, where Alvaro is. Maria nods with appreciation, starts the engine without a word. 

Alvaro awakens when Maria hits a pit and he looks around with a lost puppy look. He smiles when he sees Isco next to him and Isco motions closer to him. He wraps his arms to his shoulders, and Isco puts his head on his shoulder. It’s such a small gesture but it feels so intimate to Isco.

**

“Ladies!” Jese shouts while getting in. He also has booze in his hands and Isco huffs. “Seriously? Who’s gonna drink that much?”  
Maria giggles behind him, “You don’t know us.”

“It’s fucking 5 pm. Don’t tell me that we are drinking now.”

Alvaro gets out of the kitchen at that moment, a tray full of tequila shots in his hands. Isco rolls his eyes but follows them to the living room. He laughs when Jese and Maria hug each other tightly, spinning around the room.”

“Stop.” Alvaro yells when they get closer to tequilas. “You’ll waste alcohol.”

This pulls them out of their embrace and they sit down quickly. Alvaro pats the place next to him and Isco sits next to him, feeling a little shy all of a sudden, standing in the room with these three friends.

“What are we playing?” Maria chirps, clapping her hands together cheerfully.

“No one is going to tell good stories when we are sober.” Jese complains. 

Maria’s eyes lighten after thinking about it for a second, “You tell a story, and if it’s something none of us knew, someone you choose will drink the tequila.”

Alvaro holds his hand out for Maria to high-five it. “Genius.”

Maria grins and scoots closer to the table. “I’ll start. I kissed a girl at a party one week ago and she had her friend take a picture of it, and the day after, it was everywhere.”

Alvaro’s mouth is wide open, Jese is frowning and Isco just doesn’t know what to say. She looks at their expressions and barks a laugh. “I didn’t tell this so you feel sorry for me. Shit happens. None of you knew though. Jese drink.”

Jese grumbles as licks a little salt and sips it down, eating the lemon right after that. “What happened after that though?” he asks, trying to savour the warm feeling tequila gave him.

Maria shrugs, “Nothing. I blocked her and her friends. She sucked anyways. Too much tongue.”

Alvaro chuckles at that. “How did you expect a girl to be good at kissing anyways?” he says but he’s just joking.

“I’m good at that.” Maria protests but Alvaro just nods teasingly.

Maria smacks his head, “I’ll show you if you keep on doing this.” she threatens.

Alvaro widens his eyes with fake horror, “No, please. Someone save me from her female lips.”

Jese grins at him, “Dude, please. Do I ever talk shit about guys?”

Isco laughs at them because it seems so easy between them and even though he feels a little left out, he feels comfortable too.  
“So Isco, do you have a story for us?”

Isco thinks about it, something they don’t know about. “I haven’t slept with anyone but my girlfriend.”

Maria throws herself to the ground. “Holy shit motherfucker. I just hope that she was good.”

Jese looks doubtful, “Are you sure man? Not even when you were drunk?”

“I don’t think so.” Isco shrugs, looking at Alvaro who is totally silent. “What?”

“Ex-girlfriend .” Alvaro quietly corrects it.

Isco chuckles at that, “Well, yeah.”

“Who’s drinking?” Maria asks.

“You.” Isco says cheekily. 

“Good choice.”

“Alvaro?” Jese asks.

“Well, well, well. Something none of you know.” He pauses, “I used to count the men I’ve been involved sexually.”

“Eww!” Jese exclaims, grossed out. “When?” he asks, still curious about it even though it is pretty silly.

“From my first time until my first boyfriend.”

“Was it even hard to count?” Isco asks, unsure about if he wants the answer.

“Counting the men I slept was easy but you can’t imagine how many guys out there willing to suck a dick or get theirs sucked.”

Maria laughs loudly, Jese shakes his head disapprovingly and Isco stays silent once again.

 

“Isco, my boy, drink it up.”

“There is seriously nothing you don’t know about me. I’m a pure, innocent boy who is doing wrong by hanging out with you sinners.”

“Shut up.” Maria giggles. 

“Okay, I have one thing. I met a girl a little while ago and we had couple of dates.”

Alvaro hisses, “This sucks. Give me something better.”

Jese shrugs, “I don’t have anything to tell honestly.”

“Cheater.” Alvaro mumbles but drinks the tequila anyways.

**

Maria is on the floor, giggling at something Jese said a few minutes ago. Jese is lying with her too, and their conversation doesn’t even make sense.

Isco is drunk, he lost the count of drinks he had too long ago. He can’t build a proper sentence, and can’t even see clearly.  
He grips Alvaro’s hand and pulls him closer. “Alvaro.” he purrs, trying to sit on his lap but it doesn’t seem like it to Alvaro, as he can’t even move his legs. 

“Yes?” Alvaro says.

Isco stares at him for a while, but then shakes his head laughing hysterically. Alvaro stands up a little unbalanced, glad that he hasn’t had too much drink today as all other three was totally lost. 

“Come, I’ll take you to bed.”

Isco stands up and entwines their hands immediately. Alvaro ignores the tingly feeling and leads him to his room. He makes the bed ready for Isco, and pushes him to bed not too nicely, well 1) he is not that sober either, 2) Isco kind of jumped too. 

“Don’t sleep okay, I’ll get you water in a minute.” he says to Isco and hurries over to the kitchen. He tries not to step on his two friends in the kitchen, but they already look better, both trying to drink water. He drinks some too, before talking.

“You go sleep too.” he orders and Jese laughs, “We’ll be fine, worry about your boyfriend first.”

Alvaro doesn’t say anything against it and goes to Isco’s room. It’s obvious that he’s trying to keep his eyes open and his face when Alvaro comes in. “Here.” Alvaro mumbles.

He waits until Isco finishes it and sets it aside. “I’m going to tell you something.”

“Uh-oh. You’ll probably regret this Isco. I’m going.”

Isco stops him right away and pulls him on top of himself. He changes their positions, and he retains him from squirming by holding his wrists.

“Stop.” he chuckles. “I’m not going to say anything I’ll regret, promise.”

“That’s what we always say Isco.” he whines.

“Stop talking.” Isco murmurs, suddenly so close to Alvaro’s face, lips tracing his jaw line, cheeks and edges of his mouth.  
Alvaro is motionless, totally unable to move. He sighs when Isco presses his lips to his neck, exactly where his pulse is, and he feels blood rush to his dick.

“You’re so going to regret this.” he murmurs losing his train of thoughts. He whimpers under Isco’s body, one of his hands pinching his nipple and other one cupping his half hard cock. 

He knows he should stop this before it comes to a point where he can’t. Because they are moving so fast, Isco is moving so fast. So he straightens up absurdly and pushes Isco off. “Stop.” he says sharply.

Isco’s eyes water and Alvaro pulls him in a hug, because he can’t leave Isco here sobbing quietly because of him. “We’ll talk about it when we wake up, okay?” Isco tries to free himself from his grip but eventually he wraps his arms around him too.

“I just don’t understand why you don’t want me too.” he mumbles, and Alvaro feels his cheeks warm up to these words but he can’t let himself get too distracted by them.

“We will talk in the morning.” he assures Isco and pulls back from their hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eww, drama! :D So please don't mind the errors and enjoy! :)

Alvaro groans as sunlight hits his eyelids and make a sudden ache appear in this head. “Fuck.” he curses under his breath, trying to collect himself. He goes to his bathroom, pissing so much that he can fill a pool with it and washes his face. He knows he looks like shit, so he avoids looking at mirror. He finds his way to kitchen, jumping over Jese.

At least no one puked on the floor, Alvaro thinks pathetically, wincing at the memory of Isco and Maria throwing up. He looks around for a clean glass and finally finds it, filling it with water, swallowing it down quickly. He refills it, and he drinks it with a painkiller this time. 

He rests his forehead against a cupboard which has his pictures with his family. He feels a little guilty that he’s spending their money this way but he thinks it’s an improvement that he is home.

He hears sound of phone ringing from living room and he rushes there to pick it up. He spots Isco’s phone and groans when he sees it’s Gracia calling.

“Hello there.” he tries to start the conversation lightly.

“Where are you loser? You’re late.” she exclaims, not noticing he is not Isco.

He clears his throat, “It’s me Alvaro.”

There is silence, “Where the fuck is Isco? Don’t say me he’s still sleeping, I’ll cut his balls off and hang them around my neck if he doesn’t show up in five minutes. It’s ten past eight!” she then shouts.

“Don’t cut his balls off.” Alvaro says in fake horror but Gracia isn’t in the mood for his pathetic jokes.

“He’s still sleeping, am I wrong?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Alvaro says, really feeling guilty about it.

Gracia sighs loudly, “Fine, I’ll cover up for him today. Just tell him I’m mad and he owes me.”

“Got it!” he says laughing but immediately regrets it as it makes his head hurt.

“How much did you drink?” Gracia asks suspiciously.

Alvaro stretches his head like a troublesome school kid who’s just got caught while stealing money. “A lot?” he says, but it sounds awfully like a question.

She sighs, “Alvaro, Isco doesn’t drink much, okay? He isn’t really used to it.”

“I noticed.”Alvaro says, lightly laughing.

“Did he make a fool out of himself?”

Alvaro considers it for a moment, but his lust wasn’t one-sided and he can’t really tell that he tried to have sex with him to Isco’s friends. “No, just blabbered about silly things. It was cute.” he says, and it’s not a lie anyways.

“Huh.” Gracia says, like she is surprised Isco didn’t run naked around yelling meaningless things. “Good for him.” she says appreciatively.

“Look, I gotta go.”Gracia whispers. “Just make sure he feels fine and yell at him for me.” and she cuts the call.

“Sure.” Alvaro mumbles to himself, looking down at Isco’s phone disinterestedly. He throws it back on couch and decides to check on him. He nearly falls down, tripping over Jese. He takes a long breath and drags Jese to his couch.

He looks at his friend’s stupid face feeling sorry for him because he’ll have one hell of a headache.

He succeeds to go to Isco’s room this time, noticing Maria is nowhere to be seen. I’ll look for her after Isco, he thinks and opens the door quietly so he won’t disturb him.

He expects to find Isco snoring with his mouth wide open. He maybe expects to find him on the floor, body angled weirdly, and maybe, maybe, he expects to find some puke on the floor, even though he doesn’t think there is nothing left in Isco’s stomach.

But he doesn’t expect to find is Maria trying to put on her jeans, nothing on her upper body, Isco lying on his stomach, only half of his body covered by a blanket. They look at each other blankly for a second, then Alvaro turns back and runs out of the apartment.

Maria yells after him, but he doesn’t quite hear it, he doesn’t want to, doesn’t care. He grabs his car keys on his way and he’s in his car driving away from home fast, away from the image he keeps playing over and over in his mind.

Alvaro is taking deep breaths to calm down, to keep himself from doing something he’ll regret later. He knows he has a bad temper and going out hangover, with his stinky clothes on isn’t one of his greatest ideas.

I’ll pull it over, he thinks. It’s the best thing he can do right now. He quickly finds an empty parking lot in front of a supermarket and goes out of his car. He ignores the glances he’s getting, and it’s not even hard as he just doesn’t give two craps.

He leans back to his car, closing his eyes and tilting his back so he can enjoy the sunlight on his skin. He doesn’t even feel headache anymore, he feels betrayed and hurt, just like when his one and only boyfriend dumped him. He wants to cut his heart off his chest and throw it away because he can’t think he can use it anymore, even though deep down he knows people got it broken much more badly than him. 

He gets in the car again, and checks if he has any money with him. He finds some in car and goes to a coffee shop to wake up completely and clear this thoughts a bit.

After some time, he thinks he imagined it, because why would Maria do that, knowing he genuinely liked him, liked him enough to share an apartment with him when he’s so obsessed with being on his own.

But the pain in his chest, still lingers there, proving that it isn’t a bad dream at all.

**

He goes back to home when he doesn’t feel like choking anymore. He feels like he’s stabbed in million places and he took seriously strong painkillers to ease the pain, because he feels that numb, and the pain is still there.

He knows Maria will be waiting for him, she is not a one to run away from her problems. He has always admired this on her but now, he just wishes he won’t have to see her ever again.

She is there of course, fully dressed. At least I don’t have to see her breasts, he thinks distastefully. She is biting her nails nervously, tapping the floor with her foot.

“Alvaro!” she manages to spit out. He acts like he hasn’t heard her and tries to walk to his room. But she isn’t willing to let go of him without making him hear her out, even though she doesn’t have any valid reason, and she can’t have.

“Please, please listen to me Alvaro. I’m not trying to justify myself, fuck, I can’t but hear me first.” she pleads, eyes big with guilt and tears.

“I don’t want to. Get out of my way.” he grumbles and tries to push her away from her way but she doesn’t move, cling to his arms desperately. 

“I fucked up, I know. I don’t even know why I started it, I had no reasons to do it other than I was horny, and shit, I’m so sorry. I don’t even know what to say.”she says out of breath.

It doesn’t make any good for Alvaro, he hates to hear that he was just a horny fuck when he has waited for this boy more than two years, and still waiting. “I don’t fucking care, okay? I don’t want to see you, get out of my way.” he leans to her, not caring that she looks wrecked, hopeless. But then he speaks up again. 

“You know what, I should actually thank you Maria. I really needed to know how it feels like when you’re not the one to fuck up. It isn’t as good as I though. To be honest this is just worse.” he says bitterly, looking straight into Maria’s eyes because he deserves to know how it affects Maria, he has to see if Maria even care.

Maria takes a shaking breath. “You don’t know how sorry I am Alvaro.” she says rubbing her eyes to dry the tears invading her eyes.

“No, I don’t know Maria. Because I never cheated on you, even when I was drunk and your boyfriend kissed me.” he says whispering, his voice full of pain and Maria feels like she’s shot in her stomach because this is twice as bad, as Alvaro has already been there and didn’t betray her.

“Alvaro...”she cries out quietly, not able to keep her sobs anymore. “I’m so sorry, and I don’t know how to fix this.”  
Alvaro rolls his eyes, he’s trying to act like he isn’t as hurt as he is. He shakes his head, laughing humourlessly and heads back to his room, not looking back at her.

“Do I need to go now?” Maria asks just when he is at his door. Alvaro’s jaw clenches because this is what Maria concerns about. His reply is sarcastic but still full of hurt. “It’s not only my apartment anymore Maria, remember? You can always ask Isco to share his room for a while. I’m sure he’ll be glad to have you there.” and shuts his room’s door after him.

He kicks the football on the floor and it hits his bookcase, sending down few of them. He throws himself on his bed and tries to forget about everything. Or just disappear.

**

“Alvaro, Alvaro!” someone shouts at his face, shaking his body with all their power. Alvaro tries to turn around, pushing their hand away from his shoulders. 

But it’s quite impossible to ignore when he gets slapped in his face. “What the actual fuck?” he yells angrily. “Don’t you see I’m trying to sleep here?”

Jese retreats at his voice, “Calm down.” he says frowning. “It’s three o’clock and Maria is gone.”

“So?” he asks like he doesn’t get his point.

“Maria is gone.” Jese repeats looking at him like he should be running around looking for her.

“So?”

Jese smacks his head, “What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing.”

Jese raises his eyebrows. “Don’t lie to me.”

Alvaro sighs fed up, “We had a fight. She must have left.” he explains without offering any details.

“For fucks sake, it’s just a fight. She wouldn’t just go for something like that.”

“Yeah?” Alvaro rages. “Call her and ask if I’m right.”

Jese looks at him disappointedly, “You just can’t fall out like that. You’ll get over it whatever it is.”

“No, we won’t Jese. Not now, at least.” he says crossing her arms in front of his chest.

“At least tell me what’s going on.” Jese asks softly, pulling the hair back off Alvaro’s eyes, who is lying down with his back turned back to Jese. 

“There is nothing you can do about it.”

Jese sighs, “Maybe I can. Just tell me.”

He turns his face to Jese, “Can you go back in time and stop Maria having sex with Isco then?”

Jese takes a sharp breath, he looks mortified. Alvaro takes one last glance of his friend’s pitiful expression and turns back again. After a while, Jese strokes his hair one last time, “I’m sorry buddy. But you’ll get over this. Your friendship is stronger than that.”

“Not now Jese.”Alvaro whines, trying to shake his hand off his hair.

Jese draws his hand back, not sure if Alvaro meant he didn’t want to talk at that moment or he meant his friendship with Maria but he continued. “It’s a hard thing to forgive but not impossible, you know. You know she wasn’t trying to hurt you. She messed up, but she still loves you. Let her suffer for a while, but don’t throw away what you have with her because of this.”

Alvaro doesn’t say anything, and Jese sighs. “Think about it alright?”

**

Alvaro doesn’t sleep after Jese leaves, because Isco is at his door after that. He knocks it, and looks so relieved to see Alvaro there that it makes him feel butterflies in his stomach despite everything happened that day.

“I don’t fucking remember anything after we started drinking third bottle.” he whines and Alvaro has to laugh at that, trying to wipe his tear without Isco noticing, it’s not that hard considering Isco has his eyes closed and face buried in his pillow, lying next to him in his single bed.

He smells clean, and looks clean. “Yeah, don’t worry, I memorised everything for you.” he teases bumping their shoulder.

“No!” Isco whimpers, “Please don’t remember anything.”

“Oh, but I do.” he says, playing with the short hair on his neck. He thinks he heard Isco take a sharp breath at their contact, but he prefers to have imagined for his sanity.

“I was naked when I woke up.” he says quietly. 

Alvaro acts like he hasn’t heard it. “What? I can’t hear you.”

Isco grabs the pillow under their heads and smack him with it. “Shut up, you heard me well.”

“Okay, okay.” he smirks. “Don’t you remember, we had sex.”

Isco looks taken aback, mouth open and red, he looks so tempting that Alvaro has to force himself to think about something else. 

“So I topped?” Isco asks quietly. Alvaro frowns at him, “What?”

“I don’t feel anything in my ass. Unless you have microscopic dick, I must have topped, which I doubt as...” he rambles but Alvaro cuts him off by putting his hand over his mouth giggling.

“Shut up, idiot. We didn’t have sex. You are so gullible.” he snickers.

“Oh.” Isco says, blushing at his silliness and it sounds a little disappointed and for a second Alvaro lets himself believe that Isco is attracted to him too. 

“But it doesn’t change the fact that I was naked.”

Alvaro shrugs. “You did have sex with Maria though.”

Isco straightens up, frowning down at him. “No way. You are not fooling me again?”

“Nope.” he says shortly, trying not to think much into about it.

“Shit man, I don’t even know why I hit on her. I’m not drinking this much ever again.” he drops himself to bed again.

“It wasn’t you.” Alvaro says too quickly, and turns his to hide his blush. 

“I don’t get it.” Isco mumbles.

“She said it was her who acted on it, you know.”

Isco looks relieved like it makes sense now, and shakes his head seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was harder to write than I thought. It sucks but it's the best could do, enjoy!

“I thought Maria was going to stay there for two weeks?” Isco asks, looking at Alvaro with the corner of his eyes, who is chopping the onions like a professional.

Alvaro takes his time before answering quietly. “She decided to leave.”

Isco frowns because Alvaro isn’t being specific and he doesn’t sound upset that she left at all, and it’s pretty suspicious because he was extremely happy she’ll stay with him. “Why? What happened?”

Alvaro bangs the knife to the counter, and glares at him. “Why don’t you ask her yourself?”

Isco raises his eyebrows mockingly, with a way that drives Alvaro crazy. “Why would I do that when I can easily ask you?”

Alvaro mutters something under his breath, cleaning the chopping board by pouring the onions in the pot. Isco shakes his head disapprovingly and they continue working in silence.

“Fine. We had a disagreement.”

Isco looks at him curiously, “It isn’t about me, right?”

Alvaro wants to says, why would it be about you, but he decides against it. “No. It’s an... old thing between us.”

Isco is still curious about it but he doesn’t push his buttons when he is clearly in an erratic mood.

“I hope you’ll make up soon.”

Alvaro doesn’t comment on that.

**

They are sitting way too close to be comfortable, it is not even possible to move without brushing against each other. Isco is not complaining though. He can’t complain being close to Alvaro, even it messes with his head, because it feels good, better than he has ever felt with Victoria.

Alvaro reaches for remote, falling back to the couch in a second. His arm is over Isco’s and he feels like sweating, like he’s touching Isco in a way Isco doesn’t want because there is nothing friendly in the way he feels.

He doesn’t feel horny, no, but it is not a feeling you would get when you physically get closer to a normal friend. He feels the burn on his skin where Isco’s skin is touching it and he has a strong urge to pull him on his lap.

He considers it for a moment, before he swings his arm to Isco’s shoulders. It’s comfortable like this, Isco laying his head on Alvaro’s shoulders, his hand on his thigh. Alvaro wonders if Isco knows what affect he has on him, or how they look from outside because honestly, they don’t look like friends.

“How are even not suffering?” Isco whines rubbing his forehead, with a frown plastered on his face.

“Practice my boy, practice.” he grins.

Isco snorts and doesn’t say anything. They watch TV in a comfortable silence until Isco speaks up. “I like this.” Isco says quietly, eyes half open.

“You like what?” Alvaro asks, turning his head slowly so he won’t move his shoulders too.

“Being close to you.”

Alvaro blushes at that, and closes his eyes tightly before answering. “You know this sounds like you are into me.”

Isco hums. “I’m into you.” he says naturally, his thumb stroking his leg through his thick jeans.

Alvaro’s breath catches in his throat, “You don’t know what you’re saying. Are you still drunk?”

Isco pulls back to look at him, and Alvaro’s arm falls to his back. “I know what I’m saying.”

Alvaro gulps, he doesn’t say anything because he is sure he lost his voice and he doesn’t know what to say anyways. He lets out a surprised sound though.

Isco sighs, looking at his hands. “I know you noticed it Alvaro. I’m sure I did something or said, whatever, to make it obvious yesterday.”

Alvaro stays quiet, because it seems like one of his dreams he has had since they met and got closer. 

“Am I wrong Alvaro? Tell me what I did.” he says excitedly, moving closer to Alvaro. There are hardly few centimetres between their noses and Alvaro finds himself staring at Isco’s shiny eyes. 

His breathing picks up, “Well, you had some dirty intentions.” he says, voice rough with the memory and their close positions.  
Isco’s mouth quivers with a smile, “See? I had some dirty intentions, with you.” he whispers, breaths uneven. He’s moving closer, closer and Alvaro knows what’s after that, and he is afraid that Isco will hate this, regret this but he isn’t going to stop him at this point.

Isco cups his face with one hand, fingers light as a ghost against his hot cheek, and Isco touches his bottom lip with his thumb, other hand still lingering on his thigh. He tugs his lip a little closer to feel Alvaro’s breath and he smiles smugly when Alvaro’s hot breath hits his hand quickly.

He struggles a little to put his legs to the sides of Alvaro’s. He hurriedly grasps his face and leans in to kiss Alvaro. Despite Isco’s eagerness, their lips collide softly, gliding over each other slowly. 

Alvaro puts his hand on Isco’s lips to pull him closer, their chests touch briefly. He slides his hand inside of Isco’s t-shirt, other one holding his thigh tightly, like he’s afraid he’ll run away and this dream would end.

Their nose bump each other and Alvaro chuckles at that because it feels like he’s having his first kiss, it feels like his first kiss because he hasn’t feel anything electric like this ever, not even when he had his most mind blowing sex with his ex-boyfriend.  
And it was just an innocent, close mouthed kiss.

Isco grins at him and leans in again. This one is hungry, passionate and their lips are already open to let each other in which ends with their teeth clashing. They can’t stop the sounds of need escaping their lips. Alvaro blushes more because of his clumsiness, and decides to make it for it later. Isco’s tongue enters Alvaro’s mouth, tracing over Alvaro’s tongue. Alvaro give a shaky breath which fills the air between them. Alvaro tastes like coffee, it isn’t too strong, maybe his mind is playing tricks on him but Isco wants the savour the taste, and never forget it.

Isco lowers his hands to his neck, mouth following them. Alvaro throws his head back, giving Isco full access. Isco is placing soft, wet kisses on his jaw line, then his neck. He bites down on his neck which makes Alvaro moan with pleasure and his voice makes Isco more and more eager, and he licks the place he bit, feeling the salty taste of Alvaro’s skin on his tongue.

He draws back again, looking at his eyes. His face is flushed, lips red and wet from kissing. Alvaro feels lightheaded, just looking at the boy on his lap.

Suddenly, he grabs Isco from his waist and spins him around to lay him down on his back. He catches his wrists in one hand and he strokes the side of Isco. They are staring in each other’s eyes, neither of them giving away much, but they feel each other’s heart beats anyways.

Isco tries to free his hands to touch Alvaro but Alvaro’s grip is firm and he kisses Isco instead, rubbing their groins together. Isco gasps loudly, and moans with pleasure just after that. His mouth is open, eyes closed while Alvaro keeps on dry humping him.

He makes a disappointed sound when he doesn’t feel Alvaro’s delicious pressure on his cock anymore. He opens his mouth to protest but Alvaro kisses him to silence him. 

“Shh.” he murmurs and releases Isco’s hands. “I’m going to blow you and you’ll have to decide if I or Maria do it better.” he says, voice cracking in the middle of the sentence.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Isco says grimacing.

Alvaro kisses him again without answering and he pulls his legs to make him sit. He pops his button open with a second. Isco lifts his hips to help Alvaro take it off. Alvaro takes his boxer down along with his jeans and Isco gasps when cool air hits his dick. 

Isco looks down at Alvaro, who is looking up to him with wide eyes. “Is this a dream?”

Isco raises his brows. “I hope not.”

Alvaro chuckles and takes Isco in his hand. Isco’s eyes roll back with intense sensation, trying to stay still under Alvaro’s touches. Alvaro grins, proud of himself that he got Isco hard without a bare contact.

He licks his shaft slowly and Alvaro can’t turn his gaze away from Isco’s concentrated expression. Isco is biting his lip down painfully, only thing to keep him unmoving.

Alvaro doesn’t want Isco to be able to stay still, he wants to hear his moans, whimpers. He takes him all the way down suddenly and Isco’s hips buckle up and he hits the back of this throat. Alvaro gags, no matter how many times he has done this, he is still not a porn star. But he fights the urge to pull back and gives himself a few seconds to catch his breath before starting to work on Isco’s cock. He twirls his tongue around the tip of his cock, hand slowly pumping the base of it. He bobs his head up and down, and he stops time to time to tease Isco, to make him more desperate.

Isco is a moaning mess under him with a few minutes, and Alvaro has to hold his hips down to go on. He knows what he’s doing very well, giving to the look on Isco, he’s pretty good at it too. He nearly looks like he is going to cry out of pleasure.

Isco comes in a few minutes after that, all of his seed going down from Alvaro throat. He is exhausted, eyes nearly closing but he doesn’t let himself fall asleep. Alvaro pulls his pants up and it’s the moment the realisation hits him.  
“Shit.” he mumbles, not looking in Alvaro’s eyes.

Alvaro lets a humourless laugh, “Already regretting?” he asks bitterly. His expression is hard and cruel but his eyes tell a different story, they are hurt and upset, like it’s a window to his heart.

“Oh shit shit no, Alvaro. That sounded totally wrong.” he protests instantly. He is on his knees to face Alvaro, he takes his face in his hands to make him look in his eyes. After he manages to make Alvaro look at him, he says “I don’t fucking regret it, okay? I don’t think I will ever regret this.”

Alvaro studies his face for a while before cracking a little, shy smile. “Me neither.” he says quietly, and it’s the most sincere thing he has said to him.

Isco lightens up, and approaches to him to rest their foreheads on each other. They close their eyes, and stand there for a while without talking.

Isco sighs after some time and wraps his arms around Alvaro’s waist and lays his head on his chest. Alvaro tenses for a second, then relaxes into his touch, wrapping his arms around him too.

Alvaro doesn’t even know how these happened or how it will turn out, but he can’t bring himself to worry about it when Isco is slowly falling asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cry because of happiness every time I read your comments! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess.

Isco opens his eyes, squinting them right away because of the light breaking through windows. It’s faint, like sunset and he wonders what time is it. He gets up, walking to his bathroom to wash his face. The water hits his face once, twice and then he remembers what happened. 

He blushes, not knowing how can he look at Alvaro’s face after he told him about his feelings, especially when Alvaro is not feeling the same way. 

He sighs and looks for his phone to check time, but of course he can’t find it. He remembers he had it in living room, where Alvaro...

Gave him a blowjob.

Holy shit, he was really good, definitely far better than Victoria and Isco was a scandal, reacting like a virgin. He gathers his courage and steps out of his room. He looks around to see if Alvaro is there. He should feel relieved to see he is not there but he is kind of disappointed actually.

He grabs his phone, checking his messages. There is one from Thiago, who is inviting him to a football match at seven o’clock. He grins at that, glad that he can finally clear his mind, even though it is for a limited time.

He turns backs and jumps with shock to see Alvaro leaning against the doorframe just a meter away from him.

“H-hey.” Isco shutters, blushing furiously under Alvaro’s intense glare. Alvaro hums as a reply and continues to stare at him. 

“How are you feeling?” Isco asks him after eyeing each other cautiously. 

Alvaro bends his neck to his side, “I’m fine. But I’m worried about you.”

Isco rolls his eyes. “I’m perfectly fine, no need to worry.”

“Still not regretting?” he asks flatly crossing his arms insecurely, and Isco sees his clench.

Isco closes the space between them and stops in front of him. “I said I won’t and I don’t. For fucks sake, you’re so dramatic.”

Alvaro’s lips tilt upwards after that and he drops his arms to his sides. He looks at Isco with his puppy way and Isco wants to coo at him so hard, but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment.

“So,” Isco starts. “Am I allowed to kiss you?” He isn’t sure where he got the courage, but he is glad he asked it when Alvaro kisses him sweetly on his lips, his hand bringing him closer by tugging his hair. Isco smiles into the kiss and grabs Alvaro’s shirt too to pull him down to him. He makes them lose their balance and they fall to the ground, Alvaro on top of him.

Alvaro puts his elbows next his head. He watches him adoringly for a minute, while Isco waits for him to say something. He is out of breath, because of Alvaro’s weight on him and also because of the way he is looking at him.

“I’m happy.” Alvaro says suddenly, and it’s not what Isco expects to hear, but it’s definitely better.

**

“What are you doing tonight?” Isco asks, trying to make it sound casual but he’s actually dying to know if what they have is something real enough to keep Alvaro here.

Alvaro looks at him over his glasses, “Staying here. I still haven’t finished Mourinho’s assignment. And I have to study for Ancelotti’s test too.” he whines, pouting.

Isco smiles from ear to ear, scooting over Alvaro. Alvaro raises his brows at Isco who is looking at him, smiling creepily.   
“Okay, dude. Stop looking at me like that.” Alvaro chuckles pushing his face away. 

Isco grabs his shoulders and sits right on his lap. “It’s really comfortable like this.” he grins, sighing softly and he feels Alvaro sigh too before hugging him from behind.

“You’re like a big, fat baby.” Alvaro mumbles. “A baby with a beard.”

**

He pulls over to the parking lot, greeting Thiago who is getting out of his car too. 

“Hey man!” Thiago yells. “Haven’t seen your ugly face for too long. Where have you been?”

Isco grins at him, “I was moving out and I had some shit to deal with.”

“You moved out. Why the fuck? That apartment was gold.”

“Yeah, also expensive as gold. I gotta save money.”

Thiago raises his brows in surprise, because Isco is not a person to give up on his comfort for anything but he keeps his questions to himself. “Where do you live now?”

“With a friend from university.” he says simply.

“Yeah? Which friend?”

“Alvaro.”

“Morata? Are you fucking kidding me? Couldn’t you find someone else than that douchebag?”

“Hey hey. He’s actually pretty amazing, don’t say things like that.” Isco defends his friend.

“Yeah, and you don’t say things like that around the guys he screwed.”

“Wait what?” Isco exclaims, throwing his arms in air. “How the fuck do you know he’s gay?”

“Are you serious dude? Don’t you ever go out, like everyone knows he is gay.”

Isco mutters a curse quietly at himself for being so damn oblivious. 

Thiago pokes him. “And everyone also knows that he doesn’t do relationships.”

Isco sends him a dirty look. “Why would I care about that?”

“Hhh? He hasn’t brought the gay out of you yet?”

“What the fuck is this?” Isco shakes his head. Thiago laughs at him.

After they are done with the match, Isco agrees to drop a friend to his house, as it’s pretty close to Alvaro’s –their- house anyways. He waits for his friend in car, turns on the radio and pulls his phone out and opens kik right away. 

“Edward you were right again.” he writes.

“I’m not surprised. About what?”

Isco bites his lip answering. “I’m a little gay.”

“You weren’t sure about that? Dear lord.”

Isco just smirks and puts his phone in his pocket, but it buzzes a little later again.

“Hey, look Isco. I’m kind of getting into a relationship and I’m deleting this account because it’s something I don’t want him to know about.”

Isco stares at it blankly for a minute, blinking his eyes to keep tears away. He feels his chest tighten, but he actually understands him because he wouldn’t like Alvaro to see these messages either.

“Yeah, it’s okay, I understand. It was always a pleasure to talk to you.”

“oH shut up idiot, what a drama queen. We know each other in real life, you’ll always have me around okay. ALWAYS. Just think like I died and reborn in a new body.”

“It doesn’t really help to think like that. And that guy you are moving on to. I hope he deserves you. Punch him if he hurts you.”

“Ohh you’d approve love. You’d approve.” he writes for the last time and he’s offline, and Isco knows it’s the last time they’ll talk like that.

He knows that this won’t stay as secret though, he knows it. He smiles a forced smile when his friend gets in and starts to talk non-stop about the match.

**

He opens the door with his own keys, and quietly gets in. He looks in the living room, then goes to Alvaro’s room. He’s writing something down fast, earphones in so he doesn’t hear anything. Isco decides to clean up before talking to him.

He goes to Alvaro’s room again and he’s exactly in the same position as he was thirty minutes ago. Isco approaches him from behind and pokes him under his rib cage.

Alvaro shrieks and jumps in his seat, throwing his earphones away. “Why the fuck? Why did you do that? You know I hate it.” Alvaro cries out desperately but Isco is just giggling at him.

“You haven’t moved in at least thirty minutes.”

“But I nearly finished two assignments since you left.” Alvaro wiggles his eyebrows.

“Good for you. Then you have time to spend with me.” he says, reaching out for him.

Alvaro grabs his hand, entwining fingers. “Doing what?” he says cheekily.

“Anything you want.” Isco replies him suggestively, but Alvaro just laughs and pushes him to the living room, turning on the playstation.

“I’m going to kick your ass so hard that your friends will think you are sore in the ass.”

Isco lets out a surprised laugh, “I’d say the same but I guess they’re used to it.”

“Let’s not get cocky.” Alvaro says as he tackles Isco to the ground, and tickling his sides, leaving Isco writhing under him.

“Oh-okay. Stop this, stop!” Isco screams, face red from laughing and holding his breath.

“Why would I do that?”Alvaro says, tickling him more.

“We can make out instead of this.” he gasps out.

Alvaro freezes in his spot, “I don’t get why you are suddenly so horny.”he mumbles.  
“I’m not horny. I’m just figuring out.”

“Oh, so you’re using me to figure yourself out?”

“No sucker, I’m not fucking using you.”

“Good.” Alvaro whispers, leaning in to kiss him. Isco straddles him and smiles amiably for a second before starting to tickle Isco.

**

Alvaro chews his lips reading Maria’s message for the millionth time. He is dying to tell her about everything, but she also slept with Isco about twenty fours ago, and it still hurts Alvaro, of course it does. But he is so used to telling her about everything and not having someone to talk to is making him feel shitty.

“Alvaro, please. Let’s talk love, I miss you already. I am so sorry, if I had a chance in my life, I would change this and you know how many things happened in my life that I hated but Alvaro please I’m begging you, don’t ignore me.”

He sighs finally. “I don’t want to see you right now Maria, give me some time, okay?”

“Alvaro, are you hungry?” Isco calls out.

“Hell yeah.” he replies quickly rushing to kitchen. “What do we have?”

“Basically nothing. I’m starving. Find something.”

“I don’t know, let’s order something.”he says and they argue over what to order but decide on KFC at the end.

They are eating like animals in thirty minutes, both of their mouth full of fries and chicken and they don’t feel shy about talking.  
“And what I’m saying –ew, that was gross- that you should call her. She’s going to give birth to your child. Make up with her.”

“There is no way I’m making up with her. She’s crazy.”

“Okay, but where will the child stay? Have you thought about that? You can’t let her have all the responsibility. I know she’s a little pushy and creepy but she is really trying.”

Isco tries to speak but he can’t because of the food in his mouth. He swallows it quickly. “I’m not letting her handle it all. I will even do shopping.” he exclaims.

“I don’t think shopping is really a problem. Do you know who will take care of the baby once it’s born?”

“I don’t know yet, we haven’t talked about it yet. But she’s staying with her parents, so I guess they would take care of him during day time?”

“Oh my sweet friend. You know nothing. From now on, I’m your manager. So do you like her parents?”

Isco smiles, “Yeah, they were really nice, but Victoria has always been a bitch so they don’t really have the best family relationships.”

Alvaro frowns, “Huh, doesn’t matter. Can I meet them?”

Isco looks at him wonderingly, wanting to know that why does he want to get into that shit. Alvaro gets him wrong and blushes with embarrassment. “I mean if you want of course. Just I’d like to meet who is going to look after a baby.”

Isco throws a fry at him, “Of course you can meet them shithead. We have to make it look like a casual one though, Victoria might think too deep into it.”

Alvaro averts his eyes, “And what happens if she think too deep into this?” he says, repeating his words.

Isco looks at his face, not afraid to show his feelings. “She’d think we are shagging and maybe we are in a relationship.”

Alvaro turns his head to him, “Yeah that’s quite true. But it’s not what meant, I’m asking how would you feel about it?”  
Isco shrugs. “I don’t care what she thinks.”

“What about other people?”

“What do you mean?” Isco asks, frowning, worried about the sudden change of the subject.

“What would you do if someone walks in when we are making out?” he asks looking in his eyes.

“I’d just keep on kissing you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update in less than 24 hours! :O hehe I'm fast today but I want to tell something first. I want this story to be rational, and I don't want too much teenage drama. It won't be too long, as there is only one pairing. I don't know how many chapters left (it might be 5 or 10, I have no idea) I'm going to make a plot to make up my mind about everything and I'll write according to the plan but you can trust me that I won't leave this unfinished. Enjoy!!

“I really, really don’t want to see her.” Isco whines.

Alvaro sighs, looking over his friend. “Too bad that you have to. Get over it.”

“I just don’t understand how they could create such a monstrous child. They are so loving and understanding and Victoria...” Isco snorts. 

“There could always be problems between the family members that others don’t see.” Alvaro says neutrally.

“Are you defending her?” Isco says in a high voice, hitting him with a pillow.

“Why would I defend her? I don’t have anything to do with her, nor do I know her. I’m just trying to be objective.” Alvaro states matter-of-factly. “Look, I understand that she literally wasted your years but think it as an experience. You are twenty one, too young to be upset over her.”

“Okay, please open that mouth just for talking shit about her.” Isco sends him a death glare, standing up to get dressed.

Alvaro stands up too, going after him. He moves closer to him and wraps his arms around him from behind. “Can’t I open it for something more useful?” he purrs in Isco’s ear, who starts to blush in a second. Alvaro kisses his neck tenderly, before letting him go.

Isco lets out the breath he was holding and takes a deep breath to slow his heart beat down. He turns to face Alvaro, and stands on his tiptoes to kiss him. Alvaro is fast to react and he quickly pushes him into the wall hard. He’s hungry for the lips he always dreamed of and he is looking a kiss more passionate than they’re sharing at that moment, but Isco slows down the kiss, stroking Alvaro’s hair and kissing his face all over.

“Okay, okay. We are going to be late.” Isco holds his head still. Alvaro draws back and nods unwillingly but grabs his keys and waits for Isco to get changed. 

“She’ll be here soon.” Isco says when they are in front of Victoria’s parent’s house, trying to see if there is anyone in the house.

“I said we should’ve called them Isco. I bet there is no one inside.” Alvaro grumps, hitting Isco’s head.

“Come on, I think I saw her mother.” Isco says ignoring Alvaro’s previous comment.

“Oh my god, we’ll have to wait for Victoria to come and it’ll be hella weird, you know that right?”

“Shut up.” Isco says, ringing the bell. They wait for the door to open in nervous expectation. Just when Alvaro opens his mouth to whine, a middle-aged lady opens the door.

She screams with joy when she sees Isco, “My boy! It’s been forever.” she says, hugging Isco so tightly that he has hard time breathing at first. 

Then she notices Alvaro standing there awkwardly, with his hand entwined in front of him. “Oh Isco, I see you brought a friend.” she says smiling lovingly to him. Alvaro steps up to introduce himself. “I’m Alvaro, Mrs. Calderon.” he says, using his winning smile.

“Nice to meet you darling. Come on in guys. I guess you are here to wait for Victoria. She has been a little stressed, even though I keep telling her to relax. Seeing you will do wonders Isco.” she says patting him on his back.

Isco bites his lips with guilt. “Yeas, I guess I hadn’t spent enough time with her lately.”

“Oh boy, it’s not your fault I’m sure. She has never told me why you two broke up, but one can guess.” she says, eyebrows raised high.

Isco sighs because he doesn’t have any words to comfort this woman and he smiles to her but it doesn’t reach his eyes. They walk inside the living room where Mr. Calderon is watching football matches’ highlights. 

“Isco!” he exclaims too, standing up to hug him. “Finally a reasonable soul around me. Those two girls are killing me!” he complains but his voice sounds cheerful.

“Ah, I’ll pray for you Mr. Calderon.” Isco grins when they separate, then turns to introduce Alvaro. “This is Alvaro, I moved in with him a little while ago.” he says happily.

They both look surprised. “Oh, Victoria never told about this.” Mrs. Calderon whispers, suddenly looking upset. She starts to fiddle with her fingers, sulking.

Isco smiles apologetically, “Yeah, I don’t know. I already told her about this.” he says, shrugging. 

“She must have forgotten.” she says dismissively, her mood going up quickly but her words fool no one as all of them know that she didn’t forget it.

“So what would you guys want?” she asks, trying to look cheerful but failing miserably. 

Alvaro wiggles in his seat uncomfortably, already regretting his choice of coming here. Air in the room is purely awkward and he feels like he’s the reason of it. He starts to reject the offer, but Isco cuts in to ask for coffee for both of them. “Sure, black or with milk?”

They both say “With milk.” at the same time and they grin at each other like idiots.

“Sorry about that.” Mr. Calderon mumbles when his wife leaves the room, looking down at the carpet. “She was still hoping that you would take her back and be a family.”

Isco laughs uncomfortably, looking at Alvaro for help. Alvaro shrugs desperately and Isco sighs. “Yeah, I don’t see it happening anytime soon.”

“Of course, of course. I understand it. No one is blaming you, you never did wrong to her, always a perfect gentleman. You two... weren’t really the best for each other.” he says.

“No doubt about that.” Isco mumbles under his breath and Mr. Calderon laughs sincerely. “You don’t worry about the baby Isco, we’ll take of it, even when Victoria is being a pain in the ass.” he says patting his knee.

“Thank you for that.” Isco smiles gratefully, and feels his stomach knot when he hears doorbell.

“That has to be Victoria.” Mr. Calderon laughs nervously looking between two guys, who are angled towards each other unconsciously. He briefly sees the other boy to grab Isco’s hand and give him a reassuring squeeze, a little too intimate and a little too long and he starts to doubt that these two are just friends.

She storms in the room, her hairs flinging in the air. She stops when she spots them. She snorts and rolls her eyes. “Great, he brought his boyfriend too. What he’s going to do Isco? Protect you from me?”

Isco and Alvaro both wince. Victoria pretends to find them cute, “Aww, look at them dad. All those blushing, shivering. That is true love.”

“Victoria.” he says sternly, looking at her like he is about to kill her. “None of your business.”

“Whatever. I’m going to change. Do all the kissing shit before I come back.” she says walking away feverishly.

They stay in silence for a minute. Mrs. Calderon walks in with four mugs, and eyes them suspiciously for a moment. “What happened?” she asks, smiling sweetly even though she is tense and worried.

“I happened.” Victoria says walking inside, grabbing one of the mugs on her way. “These two lovebirds can share one.” she says when her mother glares at her.

“Very mature Victoria, very mature.” Isco grumbles.

“So you two are really dating?” his father asks, a little awkwardly.

They look at each other and Alvaro shrugs like he doesn’t care what he says. “Well, we never had a chance to say what it is...”

“Because they’re too busy shagging.” Victoria interrupts.

“Victoria.” Isco groans annoyed, rubbing his temples to ease the nerves. Alvaro joins the conversation with his sarcastic tone, “Don’t be so bitter, love.”

“Oh Alvaro.” Victoria says over sweetly. “I nearly forgot you were here.”

Alvaro smiles totally unaffected by her insult. “You should learn it too. It might come handy one day.”

“I like my shiny personality.” Victoria says voice dropping venom, forcing her lips upwards which doesn’t look like a smile at all.  
“Oh, I adore your shiny personality.” Alvaro says sardonically which makes Victoria stand up fiercely. “You. Come with me.” she orders him, pointing the door.

“H-Hey, no need for that.” Mr. Calderon tries to stop his daughter by putting his hand on her shoulder but she shakes his hand off of her shoulder. But Alvaro just rolls his eyes at Victoria, following her ignoring Isco’s protests. 

“What did I tell you Alvaro?” she whisper-shouts, grabbing his arms painfully.

“I don’t care what you said. You don’t control me.” he says blankly.

She digs her nails into his skin, “You’re stealing him away from me. You’re stealing my baby’s child.” she hisses.

He frees his arm from her grasp harshly. “I’m not fucking stealing someone away. He doesn’t belong to you, he can’t even stand you. It’s not like he was going to come back to you.”

She breathes in and out fast, before speaking. “Think about it again Alvaro. You wouldn’t like it if he learned some shitty things about you, would you?”

“For fuck’s sake, what do you have in this? You won’t gain anything like this. Why can’t you accept that he doesn’t want anything to do with you?”

“It’s none of your business what I’ll gain, but I will tell him that it was you who was stalking him.” she says, eyes hard with passion.

“What are you talking about?” Alvaro asks, getting panicked that Victoria might know about kik even though it’s practically impossible.

Victoria lets out an evil chuckle. “I know you are the one who are texting him anonymously on kik.” Victoria says again, smiling hatefully this time.

Alvaro feels his heart threatening to break his ribcage and he has to keep calm to get through this. He wants to say that it happened after they had broken up and there is no way she can know it for sure but he stops himself before he says something to give himself away.

“You lost your mind. You’re crazy, Isco is right. You are absolutely crazy. I have no idea what you’re on about but stay away from me and don’t try to throw dirt at me.” Alvaro says between his gritted teeth. 

“Then prove it. Give me your phone.” Victoria says, not stepping back from Alvaro.

Alvaro snorts handing his phone. She looks at his apps quickly and gulps when she doesn’t find kik. 

She stares at him stubbornly, handing his phone back. 

They hear footsteps approaching and Isco appears. “Are you okay Alvaro?” Isco asks worriedly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Victoria says angrily. Isco ignores her and continues to look at Alvaro. “Yeah, I’m fine.” he mumbles without looking at him. 

“I think we need to leave now.” he says quietly.

**

They are sitting down quietly, waiting for doctor’s call. Isco and Alvaro are holding hands but it’s unseen to reckless eyes. Victoria is just trying to ignore their intimacy by texting.

“Ms. Calderon?” doctor calls out after a half an hour wait.

She stands up quickly, motioning for Isco to follow. They share a silent look and they agree with their looks that Alvaro should stay there. Alvaro immediately pulls his phone out and calls Jese.

“What?” Jese says as soon as he picks up the call.

“I think I’m in trouble.”

He hears thuds and tinkles, “What did you do?”

“I was doing something really bad, like really creepy. It ended but I think Victoria knows about it.” Alvaro says vaguely.

“How the fuck she knows something I don’t?” Jese exclaims and Alvaro can imagine him frowning and pouting.

“I have no idea. She must have read them on Isco’s phone.”

“Wait what? I thought you were banging a professor or something like that.”

“No! Which professor would I bang anyways?” Alvaro yelps disgustedly.

“I don’t know. Mourinho, you always had a thing going on. Or maybe Villas-Boas.”

“Fur fuck’s sake Jese, they are married.”

“Villas-Boas is married? Huh, I didn’t know that.” Jese says absently.

“Okay, hold on. Back to the point. What am I going to do?” Alvaro hisses.

“I don’t even know what you did shithead.” Jese shouts at him.

“Just use your brain, stupid. I was texting Isco.”

“So? How can she use that against you?”

Alvaro face palms and sighs. “Are you high pr something? I was texting him without him knowing it was me. Do you get it know?”

“Oh shit Alvaro, that’s fucking creepy. And he talked to you?” Jese says, voice high and hectic. “Did you even tell him that you were a guy?”

“Yeah, he insisted on knowing who I was at first, then let it go.”

“Oh, he’s gonna be really pissed. You two still acting like boyfriends?”

“Yeah, and that’s another problem. I think he wants a fucking relationship.” he whispers.

“So? What’s so weird about that? You are making out all the time, you are cuddling and sharing food and you are even holding hands. You are already in a relationship even though you haven’t labelled it.” Jese points it out.

“You know I can’t do it Jese. He’s going to be busy with his child soon and he’ll spend more and more time with Victoria and he’ll finally fall into her arms again.”

“No, no. You’re making excuses. You’re being a total dick, you know that right? He’s having hard time, I’m pretty sure about it. Think, he’s going to be a father and he’s feeling something for a boy for the first time in his life. He has to be confused and he needs your support, not your drama.”

“Jese, it’s hard for me too, you know that. I promised myself no more boyfriends.”

“Then why did you drool over him for two years? You like him.” Jese say exhaustedly.

“That’s the problem Jese. I like him too much. I thought this would never happen.”

“But it did. Neither of us had seen it coming but it happened for a reason. You’re not ruining it. You need it. He needs it. You two are good together.”

“Look, let’s not worry about that right now. What about the other thing?” Alvaro changes the topic quickly.

“Confess bitch.” Jese says simply and hangs up on him.

Alvaro stares at his phone with his mouth open and curses quietly, ignoring the nasty glares he’s getting from old bitches around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would've much more free time when I'm done with my exams, but it's quite the opposite. I'll try to update more often but I don't know if I can. Enjoy! :)

Isco looks at Alvaro discreetly, not sure if he should ask what’s on his mind. It has been bugging him for a long time, and he also feel like Alvaro doesn’t want to discuss it but it was killing him. 

Alvaro has been studying his ass off for the finals for the past few weeks. It has been a month since they first kissed but they still haven’t talked about what they are or what they want this to be.

“Alvaro?” he finally says, picking up his courage. 

Alvaro raises his head to look at him. “Yes, love.”

“I want to talk to you about something.” he says looking at his fingernails.

Alvaro takes his glasses off and drops his pens. “Sure. Shoot.” he says smiling encouragingly. 

Isco pats the seat next to him. “Come here first.” 

Alvaro raises his eyebrows in confusion but does as he is told. He pulls Isco closer instantly, stroking his arm. “You’re cold. Wear something thicker.” he says kissing his check.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll do. There is something I wanted to ask you.”

Alvaro bites his lips nervously as he knows what’s coming next. He nods to show that he’s listening. “This will sound cliché, and you are going to laugh at me. But I need to know.” he says shyly.

“No, I won’t laugh. Promise.” he says softly.

Isco snorts, trying to cover his anxiousness. He clears his throat, so words come out easily. “What are we doing Alvaro? I mean you kiss me all the time, you sleep with me and you tell cheesy stuff every second but once there is someone other than Jese around us, you act like a normal friend. Are you ashamed? I don’t understand it, because if you are, I can’t do this anymore. I thought you were getting used to me and you didn’t want to rush anything but now I doubt it. Tell me what I am to you Alvaro.”  
His words startle Alvaro and he stays motionless for a long time but Isco doesn’t mind it, he is willing to give him all the time he needs to answer this. He feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulder as he told these. 

Alvaro takes a shaky breath, “First of all, I’m not ashamed of you. That’s so horrible to even think.” he says in a small voice. 

“Okay, then what is it?” Isco urges him to open up.

Alvaro opens his mouth and closes it again. “I don’t know, I just can’t bring myself to do it.”

“Why?” Isco asks, lips trembling because he is really close to crying. Alvaro tries to reach and kiss him but Isco stops him. “No, tell me why first.”

Alvaro sighs, glaring at the wall. “After the last time, you know, my first relationship didn’t end well.” Alvaro explains slowly.  
“So what? Mine didn’t either, I got hurt too, believe me. But I’m not trying to escape this.”

They stay silent for a minute too, Isco looking at Alvaro, Alvaro looking at the carpet. Then Isco laughs humourlessly, and he feels his heart shatter into million pieces because he didn’t expect this from Alvaro. He didn’t expect him to use him like that. Even Victoria told him that.

“Okay, I get it.” he says, trying to keep his voice steady. He stands up abruptly and heads to his room, careful not to trip over something because of the tears in his eyes. He shuts his door close, quiet as possible. He lets tears leave his eyes and he bites his lips to keep pathetic sobs in.

It doesn’t take long for Alvaro to come to his door. He knocks it but Isco doesn’t say anything. “Isco, can I come in?” he asks.

“Fuck off.” Isco grumbles, voice cracking.

“Please?” he asks again but Isco just snorts. “Fuck off bastard. Should’ve listened all those people warned me about you.”

All Isco gets is a silence then and Isco decides Alvaro left after a while and feels like breaking down once again but he hears someone sit down on the floor at the other side of the door. “I’ll fucking kill all those people who warned you about me.”

“For being honest? I don’t think so.” Isco says angrily.

“Isco I really like you.”

“Yeah, you’re doing a good job showing it.” he says sarcastically.

Alvaro sighs, “I’ve liked you for a long time, I’ve liked you a little too much actually.”

“What the fuck? I don’t understand it Alvaro, don’t mind me, just keep talking to yourself.”

Alvaro laughs but it’s so sad, so broken that Isco has to bit his lips. “You probably don’t remember. We were in first class and you were playing football with your friends, with those losers I hate. Back then, I was a loner you know, I still am but it used to bother me. I really had issues, with myself and life itself because my boyfriend broke up with me saying homosexuality wasn’t something for him, and I was just a phase.” He pauses to laugh. “At first I reacted to it pretty normally, a little crying, lots of drinking. It was summer anyways and Jese and I kinda got out of control. Jese stopped when we got back, I couldn’t though, I felt like I was having my revenge but then I continued it because it was easier than a relationship, no need to worry about heartbreaks. No need to worry about commitments. Fuck and leave. Pretty easy. And you, you were someone who I’d like to become. You were so loved, and you didn’t even realise how perfect you were and I wanted to be you, then it turned into a crush, then I started liking you so much. And now Isco, honestly, I’m scared the shit out of this because I’m so deeply in love with you and you can break with me with just one word. I don’t want to get too deep into this, because you’ll leave me eventually, taking care of your child and you’ll start to see the beauty you saw in Victoria in time and you’ll fall in love with her again. I know you’re rolling your eyes, but I know you loved her and she will always be a part of you.”

Isco opens the door harshly from the floor and slaps Alvaro across the cheek. “Oh shit, what the fuck? I’m serenading here and you are abusing me.” Alvaro yells. 

“YOU. ARE. A. FUCKING. IDIOT.” he yells crying quietly, and wiping the tears off. He sniffs and looks at Alvaro, who has tears in his eyes too.

“You made me cry for no reason.” he whispers. Alvaro chuckles but it sounds weird, like something is stopping it. Isco snuggles up to him and hugs him, pushing him on the floor, lying on top of him. He sobs again, “I thought you were playing me.” he says, words unclear of sobs. 

“Stop crying like a baby, I don’t think I can like you when you have runny nose.” he says jokingly, soothing his back. 

“Shut up, you’re the freaking about my imaginary break up with you.” he grunts, rubbing his nose clear to Alvaro’s t-shirt.  
“You’re so gross.” Alvaro mumbles looking down at the wetness on his t-shirt. 

Isco shrugs, still on Alvaro. “I’m not going to leave you when I have to take care of my son. He has nothing to do with us.”  
“Nothing?”  
“Not nothing of course, but it won’t make me leave that one thing that makes me happy.”

Alvaro looks at him weirdly for a moment, but then lights up. He leans in to Isco to kiss him on the lips but Isco draws back. He giggles when he sees the frustrated expression on Alvaro’s face. “A real man can’t kiss when he has snot in his nose.” he says, crawling in his room to grab napkins. He blows his nose loudly, and he crawls back to Alvaro, pushing him down again.

Isco sticks his hand in his t-shirt, going upwards and feeling muscles and chest hair at the same time. He strokes his nipple lightly, drawing a moan from Alvaro and he pinches it. Alvaro’s breath gets caught in his throat and he licks his lips.

“I want you to meet my family.” Isco mumbles, kissing him. 

“Okay.” Alvaro agrees quickly, and he pushes Isco to take his shirt off, not doing a good job with it as his hands shake violently. Isco helps him get rid of it.

“Let’s not do this on the floor.” Alvaro says out of breath.

“Agreed.” Isco pants out, pulling him closer by his t-shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! :) <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleepy and I dont even know what I'm writing. Enjoy!

Isco helps him get up and he leads them to his bed. He pushes Alvaro on the bed but Alvaro manages to sit straight and Isco quickly sits down on Alvaro, clasping his ankles behind his back. Alvaro is surprised at first but then he gathers himself and wraps his hands around Isco’s waist. Isco’s lips are now on Alvaro’s arms, shoulders, neck, literally on everywhere they reach. Alvaro shudders because of the cool air, and the sensation of the kisses. No matter how many kisses they have shared, he still reacts to these gentle kisses like the first time. 

Isco starts to wriggle his hips steadily and he can feel the delicious tense of the muscles where he is leaning. Alvaro is biting his lip, swallowing the sounds of pleasure and Isco definitely doesn’t like it. He suddenly grabs his face and kisses him hard to free the sounds he’s making. 

He wraps his legs around Alvaro’s waist a little more tightly. He ignores Alvaro’s smug grin and doesn’t waste more time before he attacks his lips with his one more time. It’s harsh and rough and there is nothing gentle about it but there will always be time to kiss slowly and tenderly. Now it’s just teeth clashing, tongues clasping messily.

Isco is getting closer and closer to Alvaro with every passing second like he can’t get enough, like the tiny space between them suffocates him.

Soon Alvaro can’t stand straight anymore and falls back to the soft bed. Isco covers his mouth with his before Alvaro can open his mouth. Alvaro’s one hand goes to his hair and he grips it tightly to bring him closer, and the other one is wandering on Isco’s back. After an intense session of heavy snogging and dry humping, they’re both remarkably hard. 

And Alvaro grabs his butt suddenly and presses him down, so their groins meet and a wave of pleasure hits them. Alvaro lets a moan escape his lips this time, Isco is still pressing his pelvis down on him, after Alvaro loses his focus on pushing him down. He is moving constantly, and it makes him pant and whimper at the same time. 

Isco’s face is flushing and it’s obvious that he’s aroused, his need is all over his face. And well, Alvaro can feel his erection through his pants too. Isco backs away a little, enough to make Alvaro whimper in protest but not enough to make him say anything.

“Are you sure about this?” Alvaro asks because they both know they won’t stop this time. He still needs to be sure that Isco wants it too. 

Alvaro’s hands find their way to bottom of Isco’s shirt and he grabs the hem of the shirt to take it off. Isco stands straight to help Alvaro get rid of it and with the blink of his eye, he is lying half naked under Alvaro, who seems to enjoy these moments as much as Isco does, according to the sounds he makes. 

Alvaro’s lips are now wandering Isco’s chest, kissing all of it, sometimes licking it so lightly that Isco thinks he is imagining it. He can’t stand still, he’s squirming under his touch and Alvaro has to grab his hands to retain Isco from moving. 

While one of his hands is on Isco’s wrists, the other one keeps on stroking his lover’s chest, biting sometimes slowly, sometimes hard. 

Isco’s eyes are closed and he lets Alvaro have the control this time. Alvaro’s thumb starts to tease one of his nipples after a while and his mouth finds the other nipple not too long later and Isco has to bite his lips not to moan too loud. 

But when Alvaro strokes his cock through his jeans and keeps on sucking his nipple, he hisses in pleasure and he frees his hands from Alvaro’s light grasp, just to tangle them in Alvaro’s hair and pull him into a passionate his.

They’re panting loudly and Isco hates that they have clothing on. “Take off your pants.” he demands between his quick breathes and Alvaro willingly obeys him. Isco enjoys the view in front of him for a second before Alvaro starts to unbuckle his belt, inserting his tongue in Isco’s belly button.

Isco’s breath hitches in his throat at both pressures, the one on his cock and the on his abdomen. He is licking the skin under his navel with the tip of his tongue and stroking him on his boxers at the same time.

He pulls Isco’s boxers down in one swift movement and doesn’t waste a second before taking Isco all in. Isco moans loudly and loses all the control he had left in his body. He turns into a mess under Alvaro and just concentrates on not coming yet. Alvaro uses his tongue, lips, throat, all he has to give Isco all the pleasure he can.

Alvaro stops when he knows Isco is so close, because he knows Isco by now, knows when he can’t hold it back anymore. He takes his own boxers off and looks at Isco. “Do you have lube here?”

Isco looks at him blankly. They stare at each other for a second before Alvaro gets and leaves to his room to get lube and condom. He is back quickly and smirks when he sees Isco is still totally hard. He sits right next to Isco and frowns when Isco doesn’t look at him.

“Hey hey, you don’t have to do this okay? Tell me if you want to stop.” he says soothingly, hand on his stomach. His voice is soft and he has a kind, loving smile on his lips.

Isco bites his lower lip shyly, hardly looking at Alvaro’s eyes. “I don’t want to stop. But it’s going to be fucking awkward for me, you know.” he says quietly.

Alvaro can’t help but chuckle and Isco shots him a deadly glare, he lies next to Isco and throws on arms over Isco’s torso. “You can top, if it’s going to be easier for you.” he says winking.

Isco slaps his arm jokingly, “It doesn’t matter for me either.”

Alvaro kisses him on his lips sweetly, just to relax him. “We will see.”

He grabs the lube and takes extremely enough amount in his hand. He hears Isco gasp and he looks at him, “Why do we need that much? What are you going to do to me?” he says freaked out, eyes wide with fear.

Alvaro kisses him again, “To go easy on you, okay? Calm down, I know what I’m doing.”

“Yeah, great. That’s exactly what I wanted to hear. I’m overly happy that my boyfriend has fucked thousands of boys and I’m here, a fucking virgin.”

Alvaro laughs loudly, hiding his face in the crook of Isco’ neck. He raises his head, “Your boyfriend?” he mumbles, trying to look serious.

“For fuck’s sake, you just told me you’re deeply in love with me, your exact words. Of course you are my boyfriend dipshit.” he yells, trying to keep his legs closed despite Alvaro’s attempts.

Alvaro whispers in his ear, “Then open your legs for your boyfriend.” 

Isco starts to shake more visibly, “Do we have to go through that phase? Why can’t we just skip to the part we fuck?”

“Because I have to open you up first, or you’ll tear up.” he says patiently.

Isco barks out a laugh, “You overestimate yourself. It wouldn’t do anything to me. It’s not THAT big.”

Alvaro bites down on his lips to keep all those dirty jokes to himself. “Still bigger than you.”

Isco gasps, “Low blow.”

Alvaro sighs and takes Isco’s dick in his one hand to distract him and separates his legs with his knee. He crawls his hand between Isco’s ass cheeks and Isco lets out an embarrassed whimper.

“I don’t know if I’ll survive this.” he says, and it sounds like he’s crying but he is just tomato red, eyebrows knitted together.  
Alvaro leans in to suck on Isco’s sweet spot and he touches Isco’s entrance briefly, causing Isco to shriek and jump. 

“Shh.” Alvaro kisses Isco’s neck and puts his ear over Isco’s heart to wait until he calms down completely. He feels Isco’s chest rise and fall steadily and smiles when Isco takes a deep breath.

He inserts one finger in and Isco shudders almost unnoticeably and Alvaro gives him time to adjust. He starts to move it in and out when Isco relaxes under him. Isco looks at him for a second, “It doesn’t hurt, you scared me for no reason.” he says, out of breath.

Alvaro doesn’t point out that it’s just a finger, “You scared yourself for no reason.”

Alvaro swifts his finger a little and buckles it and Isco moans, eyes falling back to his head, body arching back. He opens his eyes wide and a drop of sweat trails down from his forehead. He looks at Alvaro, breathing fast because of the pleasure he just witnessed, “Don’t stop.” he hisses tensing his muscles around his finger and Alvaro gets surprised by his sudden confidence but does as he says, brushing his fingertip over his prostate again.

Isco cries out again, tip of his tongue sticking out from his tempting lips. Alvaro sticks his tongue out and touches Isco’s with his own before Isco opens his mouth to let Alvaro’s tongue in. He continues to touch Isco’s prostate teasingly to keep Isco alert.  
Alvaro adds a second finger then, catching Isco off guard. “T-That hurt!” Isco yells.

“You’ll get used to it, trust me.” he assures him.

Isco nods unsure. “Okay, I’m relaxing.” he mutters, mostly to himself. Alvaro waits until he’s ready again and adds the third one as he’s stroking him, thumb brushing over his most sensitive part over and over again which is covered with precum.

He gets his fingers out and kisses Isco again, long and tender. He sticks his arm out to reach condom but Isco catches his hand in air. He takes the condom himself and he helps Alvaro wear it. Alvaro covers his hand with lube again, this time using it for his cock. 

Isco watches him from where he lies down, his eyes nervous and excites but determined at the same time. Alvaro smiles down at him, “I promise, you’ll enjoy. Tell me to stop when it’s too much.”

“Okay.” Isco whispers, closing his eyes shut. Alvaro grabs Isco’s legs, pulling them up to his waist. Isco clasps his ankles and relaxes his body to let Alvaro move easily. 

“Open your eyes, my love.” Alvaro whispers. “I want you to look at me.”

Isco gasps quietly, feeling warmness in his chest because of Alvaro’s sincere, gentle words. He opens his eyes and looks directly in his boyfriend’s eyes. Alvaro places his hand on Isco’s hip and he presses the tip of his cock at Isco’s entrance looking at Isco for approval. He sees no defiance so he slowly moves in, and his vision goes black for a second because of the incredible tightness around his cock, hot and ready for him. He takes deep breaths to calm down, he needs to control his own needs for Isco’s sake, he has to keep himself back to go easy on him. 

He opens his eyes when he feels like he gained his control but as soon as he opens them, he feels like spacing out again. Isco’s hand is on his cock, stroking himself and he is looking at Alvaro with his wet lips open, totally amazed like he’s never seen anything this beautiful in his life. His need is written all over his face and he has tears in his eyes, it’s not tears of pain though, just emotions.

“You can move.” he says shakily, words coming out slowly.

Alvaro grits his teeth to stop himself from sliding all the way in instead of doing it slowly. He does it really slowly, always checking if Isco is comfortable even though clenching muscles around his cock is driving him crazy too.

He is all the way in at last, balls touching the base of Isco’s arse. Isco gives him a nod to go on and Alvaro starts to move in and out, keeping his thrusts slow and shallow, picking up his speed in time. He lies down on Isco kissing him at the same time, Isco’s cock between them, getting louder moans from Isco.

He knows he can come right then, emotions involved making it so much easier but he know he has to wait for Isco, he’ll always wait for Isco. He straightens up again, pulling Isco’s hips up to get a right angle to hit his prostate. He has to try few times before he succeeds, then he tries to hit that spot with every thrust. He grabs Isco’s cock, setting up a compatible rhythm with his thrusts, and he starts to thrust in faster to get Isco come. 

He bites his lips to stay sane, to stop himself from coming but with every look at Isco, every look they share he wants to end this sweet torture, to reach heaven in his body. 

Finally Isco’s head falls back and his eyes flutter, his lips quivering, quietly moaning like he can’t even make any sounds. His forehead wrinkles and Alvaro speeds up, losing the balance between his thrusts and strokes and Isco comes, quietly whispering Alvaro’s name and Alvaro comes right after Isco, hearing his name come blissfully beautiful out of his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, idk it's the first time I wrote smut(if this is called smut???????) okay, and I don't know, was this exclipt, should I change the rating or is it okay like that?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited for WC, and I don't know if I can focus on this story if other players decide to go all gay. Let's see what it brings but DO YOU FEEL ME??

“Ugh, I can’t believe we finished another year. We are getting old.” Isco sighs, flinging his leg on Alvaro’s lap.

Alvaro grins and shrugs, “You are getting old. Being a dad and so on.” he teases his boyfriend. 

Isco huffs, “I feel like it’s more like I’m going to be a child with him.”

“Can you imagine him kicking a ball and cheering for Real Madrid and crying over girls? I can’t wait for it!” Alvaro exclaims, slapping Isco’s leg.

“How do we even know that he is going to be a Madrid fan? For all I know, I don’t support them.” Isco challenges him, smiling at his enthusiasm.

Alvaro gasps, “Because I’ll be there and I won’t let your son choose wrong way like you did.”

“So you’ll be here with me long enough to show him the right way?”

Alvaro shrugs, looking away, cheeks turning pink. “As long as you want me to.”

Isco coos and leans closer to give him a slacking kiss. “You’re blushing, it’s so cute.” he yells, just to make Alvaro blush more.  
Alvaro pushes him away, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. “You’re so fucking annoying. I can’t stand you.” Alvaro mutters, still hot and red.

Jese sits down across them and glares at them. “Gays.” he says exasperatedly rolling his eyes. 

“No need to be a bitch because you don’t have anyone.” Alvaro smiles sweetly.

Isco cuts in before they start a cat fight, “Thiago wants to know if we want to join them for a football match this evening.”

Alvaro lets an unbelieving laugh, “No fucking way I’ll spend a minute around that loser. Especially when he keeps flirting with you in front of me. Doesn’t he have a boyfriend anyways? That fat cheek kid, am I wrong?”

“They are not dating, but Thiago has a crush on him, I know that for sure. Mario broke up with his boyfriend because he was leaving the country but I think he is not over him. Still waiting for him to come back to him, I don’t think that’s gonna happen though. That boy is tough.” Isco explains seriously, stuffing his mouth with potato chips.

Jese chuckles, “You gay people and your drama.”

Alvaro shakes his head disapprovingly, “I don’t think it’s healthy for you to be around them.”

“Hey, come on, just a few hours.”Isco insists, pouting a little to make Alvaro surrender.

Jese makes a disgusted face at Isco, “I just did not see you pouting, I did not.”

They both ignore Jese and Alvaro sighs in surrender. “Fine, but I’m not responsible for the things I say.”

“Deal.” Isco says, kissing him on the lips, definitely drawing people’s attention.

**

“Looking good today.” Thiago winks at Isco, who suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. Alvaro steps in between them, glowering at him. “Can’t say the same for you, unfortunately.”

“Ah, always a pleasure to have you with us Alvaro.” Thiago says with a smile which makes Alvaro want to punch him in the balls.  
He points a finger at him. “You’re not ogling at my boyfriend’s ass, or you’ll never see him again in this lifetime.”

Thiago grins shamelessly, “I think he likes to spend time with me.”

Isco sighs, resting his forehead on Alvaro’s back. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea, they should’ve stayed at home. “Guys, please stop.” he whines. 

Alvaro growls, “I won’t stop until he gets in his tiny mind that you are mine.”

Isco wraps him arms around him, kissing the back of his head. He whispers softly, so that only Alvaro hears. “Come on, he doesn’t even like me like that. He’s just trying to get under your skin.”

Alvaro doesn’t say anything but puts his hands over Isco’s and nods briefly, not sparing Thiago another glance. Thiago chuckles after him but Alvaro drags Isco by his hand, keeping him close.

They decide to take shower at home, not wanting to share it with other ten guys and also not wanting to wait for them. Alvaro tells him to go wait in the car when he realizes he forgot his phone in the pitch. He jogs towards it and sighs in relief when he spots it instantly.

He kneels down and grabs it, cleaning the screen with his thumb. He sees someone standing beside him from the screen and spins his head to see who it is. He rolls his eyes when he sees Thiago watching him carefully, like he is expecting him to attack. 

He gets back on his feet and raises his eyebrows in question. He waits for Thiago to say something, or at least step aside so he can get out but Thiago stays like that, silent and unmoving. 

Alvaro tries to show some composure and not shove him on the road. “Could you please move a little?”he tries to catch his attention.

Thiago then looks in his eyes, “What are you trying to do?”

Alvaro huffs, “Trying to go to the car, if you’ll just move your ass.” he says matter-of-factly, nudging him on the shoulder.  
“I don’t mean that. What are you trying to do with Isco?” he says sternly.

Alvaro frowns, knowing where this is heading to. “Well, a shower sex would be good of course. But I don’t get what you mean, so please, move.” he says, hinting that he doesn’t want to talk to him.

“No, I won’t let you hurt my friend.” Thiago says loudly, almost shouting and he throws his shoulders back. 

“Oh for the love of God, please stop embarrassing yourself.” he face palms, looking unimpressed at the shorter boy.

“I know you, I know how you are Alvaro. Is this a bet or something?”

Alvaro feels blood drain from his veins and his head throbs painfully. “Don’t you dare to say anything like this Thiago.” he warns him, walking over him. “Just because we fucked once and you expected more to happen when I had told you it was a fucking one night stand doesn’t mean I don’t love Isco. You being a pathetic romantic doesn’t mean that I don’t care about him.” he says with a strong passion in his voice. He shots him one last disgusted look and walks over his car, trying not to look suspicious. Isco senses something is off but stealing one look from his boyfriend’s face tells him he should ask about it later. 

Alvaro stays mostly silent during their ride and Isco regrets coming there. He knows Thiago and Alvaro dislike each other but he didn’t want to ditch his friends again to be with Alvaro. But seeing how upset Alvaro is right now, he feels like he’s stabbed in the stomach and he wants to smack himself in the head for being a stubborn brat.

Alvaro sighs again as he stops the car and gets out without a word. He waits for Isco to get out too before walking towards the gate. Isco runs after him, grabbing his hand. He takes his hand to his lips, planting a affectionate kiss on it.

Alvaro looks at him with open mouth, slightly confused about his boyfriend’s actions. “Sorry.” Isco mumbles, averting his eyes. Alvaro shakes his head half amusedly, half guiltily, “What are you even apologizing for?”

Isco bites his lips, gripping Alvaro’s hand tighter, tight enough to feel his fingertips pounding. “I know you don’t like them, I just wanted to spend time with both of you.”

Alvaro cringes at his choice of words, being mentioned as “you” with Thiago. He takes his boyfriend’s face in his hand and strokes his cheekbones with his thumb, beard itching his palm.

“Don’t apologise for things like that. God knows I have so much to apologise already, if we start to count these things too, it'll never end.” he says, trying to sound careless. “And I had fun too anyways.”

“He upset you.” Isco remarks, causing Alvaro to shrug absentmindedly. “It’s nothing. But we still need to shower, like right now.” he winks.

Isco giggles, “Care to join me?”

Alvaro hums in approval, kissing him right there, pressing their chests together close, close enough to make their groins meet. Isco moans into his mouth and Alvaro feels it vibrate all over his body. “We really need to go upstairs.” he chokes out.

They practically run upstairs and Alvaro tries to open the door with shaky hands, having a hard time focusing on it as Isco is palming him over his trousers, and also pressing his hard-on between his asscheeks. He groans frustrated, making Isco to laugh smugly before he opens the door himself. They get inside quickly, taking their clothes off as soon as they close the door. Isco pulls him into an intense kiss by his neck, invading other boy’s mouth with his hot tongue. Alvaro grabs his butt and raises him up to carry him to the bathroom. Isco wraps his legs around his waist, pretty familiar to the position by now. 

Alvaro puts him on his feet and gets rid of his remaining clothing with a blink of an eye. Isco grins at his throbbing erection, feeling himself get harder at the sight if it’s possible. He lowers his boxers to his ankle, moaning when the fabric rubs the tip of his cock. He frees his ankles from his boxers and they get in the shower, lube in Alvaro’s hand. 

Isco whispers dirtily in his ear, “Not gonna need that too much as you already fucked me in the morning, yeah?”

Alvaro’s breath hitches, a desperate moan leaving his lips. He quickly spreads some lube on his palm turning Isco over and bending him a little to get a better angle. “Look who’s getting comfortable with these?” he says with a smirk, his middle finger roaming around his asshole, not entering it yet. Isco grins over his shoulder but his grin fades and his expression turns into pleasure as Alvaro sticks his finger in, without having any residence. He slides another one in, easily again. 

“Come on.” Isco whines after a while. “It’s enough.”

Alvaro nods, knowing he’ll come if Isco keeps on fucking himself on his fingers and moaning. He quickly finds the condom with one hand, opening it with his teeth. He lines himself, one hand on his back, one hand on his hip and slides in one movement. Isco cries out in both pain and pleasure, throwing his head back and it falls on Alvaro’s shoulder. Alvaro kisses his neck and takes Isco’s dick in one hand, stroking it slowly, making Isco whimper in need. 

Isco clenches his muscles around his cock and Alvaro’s hand stops immediately at sudden sensation but he gathers himself quickly, starting to thrust in and out. Their moans and rambles roam through the bathroom. Alvaro bites in Isco’s exposed neck, sucking and nibbling at it hard enough to create a hickey. Isco makes a crying sound, the one he makes when it’s too much pleasure for him, so Alvaro goes on. He pinches a nipple and Isco makes that sound again, only higher this time and he picks up his speed, making Isco put his hands on the wall for support. He tightens his grip on his cock and starts to jerk him harder.  
Alvaro grits his teeth and he puts his other hand on the small of his back to change the angle of his ass, so he can hit his prostate properly. It’s isn’t too much later that, Isco feels electric sensation take over all his body and he comes in Alvaro’s hand who follows him after few hard thrusts, biting him hard again.

They stand like that for a minute to catch their breaths. Alvaro slides out of him slowly and Isco winces at the sudden emptiness and faint soreness. He turns back to face him, only to find him with teary eyes and trembling lips. 

He cups his face in his hands and presses their foreheads together. “What’s wrong?” he asks quietly, legs still shaking because of his orgasm.

Alvaro breathes in and out slowly, closing his eyes. “I love you.” he mutters, placing his hands on his waist.

Isco smiles, feeling butterflies wandering in his stomach. “I love you too Alvaro.” Words leave his mouth easily and he feels relieved that he finally said these.

Alvaro gasps and his eyes shot open. He looks in Isco’s eyes insecurely, afraid to find some insincerity in his words.  
But he finds none, and he breaks down in tears.

Isco doesn’t understand why, but he hugs him tight, stroking his back, occasionally kissing his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review guys! :)s


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, if there is anyone who hasn't given up already, enjoy!

They are sitting on Isco’s bed that night, Alvaro has his glasses on and he’s too focused on the book he’s reading that Isco wants to watch him forever. He bites his lips before tapping Alvaro’s knee, who looks at him with happy shimmers in his eyes over his nerdy glasses. “Yes, love?”

“You remember the time you said you would like to meet my family?” he asks, fixing his position to see at his boyfriend better. Alvaro removes his gasses and puts them aside. He eyes Isco more than necessary Isco starts to freak out that he actually doesn’t want it and he’s being pushy. “I mean it’s oaky if you still don’t but I thought you would like it.” he mumbles, flushing furiously and trying to hide his embarrassment, looking down to his phone.

A few seconds go by with silence, Isco not seeing what he is looking at before Alvaro chuckles and strokes Isco’s hair. Isco bites his lips hard, determined not to look at Alvaro just after he made a fool out of himself. Alvaro sighs and Isco still refuses to look up but he feels him standing up and he has to bite harder to not to hold back harsh words, or probably tears. 

But it only takes few seconds before Alvaro lies down next to him and Isco releases him bottom lip with relief. Alvaro throws an arm around his waist and rests his head on his back. He still doesn’t say anything and Isco feels his stomach twitch in anticipation. Alvaro lifts his head and he kisses the back of his neck softly, his warm breath making Isco shudder.

“I don’t understand why you still doubt my love for you, when I do everything I can to prove it to you.” he whispers, forcedly neutral but Isco can spot his hurt and disappointment.

He feels himself heat up again, but this time out of different kind of embarrassment. He can only imagine how hard it must be to confess this when he acts like a five year old and he hates that he feels like he has to prove his love because honestly, Isco knows he hasn’t been the most easy person to date so far.

He chuckles but it lacks of happiness and he spins around to face Alvaro, barely able to do it without breaking down. He looks at Alvaro’s warm eyes, which still doesn’t carries anything bitter.

“I’m sorry.” he mumbles. Alvaro’s face lightens up, forgiving his doubts of him too easily. “Just trust me Isco, why can’t I give you enough reason to trust me already? I love you and I want to do everything with as long as you want me to.” he says softly, caressing his face with the back of his hand, eyes never leaving his.

Isco definitely doesn’t know, he fucking doesn’t know what he did to have this guy to love him but he decides to not to think about it as it’s exactly what Alvaro wants too.

“Okay.” he says, and he lifts his hand, putting it over Alvaro’s. Alvaro leans in, pressing their lips together, getting a whimper of appreciation from his boyfriend.

“So when do we go visit them?”

**  
Isco looks around nervously, trying to spot his family. Alvaro put a reassuring hand on his back, trying to calm him down. He smiles at him thankfully, careful not to get too crazy over a something this small.

They wait in silence for at least five minutes but then Alvaro gasps in excitement, showing someone with his index finger enthusiastically. “Isn’t that you brother?” he asks, elbowing Isco in the ribs. Isco cranes his neck to get a better look and smirks when he sees Alvaro is damn right.

“Come on.” he says, standing up and waving his hand to catch his brother’s attention. Antonio is looking around with his brows knitted together with concentration when he sees his brother and his face changes dramatically as his brows goes down and he grins from ear to ear. He nearly runs where they are and he immediately hugs his brother tightly, making him lose his balance.  
“Fuck you, I missed you!” he yelps, hitting his arm playfully, earning dirty looks. 

Isco grins back, pulling him back to hug. “I missed you too midget.”

“Fuck off, I’m taller than you.” he protests loudly.

“In which earth you are taller than me?” Isco raises his eyebrows mockingly, getting himself kicked on the arm one more time.  
Antonio then realizes the other boy standing there rather awkwardly and he smiles kindly, and he mutters a quiet greeting. He turns to his brother “You didn’t mention you would bring your friend.” he says, one brow raised in question.

Isco laughs half-heartedly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah, I must have forgotten it.” he mutters quietly, not convincing at all.

Antonia frowns and he looks at Alvaro who looks confused as he is. They catch each other eyes and they exchange a hesitant smile. Antonio holds out his arms and they shake hands. “I’m Antonio, little brother of this idiot.”

Alvaro grins widely, hiding his current mood very well. “Alvaro.” he says but he doesn’t offer further information about himself, making Isco wince.

“You guys go to same school?” Antonio asks, ignoring uneasy feeling he gets from his reactions.   
Alvaro nods, “Yes, same year also.”

Antonio hums and starts to walk slowly towards the exit, “Isco never talks about his friends, so it would be a lie if I told I know about you.” he says truthfully, sending his brother a disapproving look.

Alvaro shakes his head dismissively, “Don’t worry about it, I know how he is.” 

Isco gulps guiltily, not looking at his boyfriend, chewing his lips. Alvaro makes it easier for him too, completely ignoring him and talking with Antonio. They get on well, their conversations light and easy, cracking a few jokes, especially after Antonio figures out they live together.

Antonia pulls over after a twenty minute drive. “Here we are.” he says, stopping the engine. They get off the car and they take their bags quietly, avoiding each other’s gaze.

They follow Antonio obediently, who talks about going to the beach in the afternoon. When he doesn’t get a reply he looks back. Alvaro gives him a fake smile and says it would be nice. Antonio sighs confusedly, curious what this tension between these two guys about. Alvaro doesn’t seem like a guy who would be upset that he forgot to inform his family that he is coming too (which Antonio is sure he didn’t forget because he remembers his brother saying that he will be alone) and seeing Isco’s guilty face says something about the situation, even though it doesn’t explain anything.

He doesn’t need to ring the bell as their mother opens it with a huge smile plastered on her tanned face. “Guys, come on in.” she says warmly, not blinking an eye to Alvaro’s presence. 

She hugs Isco tightly, kissing his both cheeks lovingly, then cupping his face in hands to look at his son’s face. “You really need to shave.”

Isco lets a surprised chuckle, “You see me after months and this is what you think?” he says, still smiling like an idiot, his eyes shining with tears and joy.

“Well, it’s hard to miss it as it covers half of your face, love.” she says winking and she lets go of his son, pulling Alvaro in a hug. 

“Ah, Alvaro, it’s amazing to finally meet you.” she says raising his chin to look at his face, squinting one of her eyes to block sunlight.

“I’m more than happy to meet you too, Ms. Alarcon.” he says, smiling his winner smile. 

She turns to her son, frowning. “I would have prepared better if Isco told us you’re coming. Alvaro cuts in, not giving Isco the chance to answer. “I’m sure everything is perfect.” he says quickly, while getting inside after her. 

His mother smiles at him with a genuine liking, “Aren’t you a charmer?” Alvaro chuckles at that but doesn’t comment.

“So do you mind sharing Isco’s room Alvaro?” she says, a little hesitation in her voice. Alvaro shakes his head fervently, “No, not at all. We are used to sharing a room anyways. Aren’t we Isco?” he says with a light tone, but his gaze is bitter and accusing.

His mother nods obliviously and motions upstairs, while Isco looks at him horrified and Antonia frown deeper seeing their odd behaviours.

**

His mother smiles one more time, telling them to come downstairs for lunch after they change their clothes. She closes the door and Isco breathes deeply, preparing himself for resentful words, which he totally deserves but Alvaro doesn’t say a word, just unzips his bags and takes out more comfortable clothes. Isco stares at him as the takes off his t-shirt, revealing his tense shoulders and back. He feels his breath get caught in his throat and he walks towards him. Alvaro stops as he hears Isco and stands straight.

They wait for one gut clenching minute, then Isco steps forward and he hugs his boyfriend from behind, their bare skins touching and Alvaro bites his lips to not to moan as their interaction shakes his body from head to toes, especially not in this situation, where he is undoubtedly right. Isco presses his lips between his shoulder blades, then putting his forehead to his neck, his breath filling the air between them. Alvaro tenses more visibly and Isco shuts his eyes tightly to ease the guilt and he hates himself for hurting Alvaro, again.

“I’m sorry Alvaro.” he mutters finally, gathering enough courage to speak. Alvaro laughs humourlessly and shakes his head.”I don’t understand you Isco. You brought me here, you wanted me to come here. And they don’t even know that I’m coming here.” he says, hurt apparent in his voice.

“I’m sorry.” he mutters again.

Alvaro sighs and pushes Isco’s hands off his body. “It doesn’t make anything right, okay? They don’t know about us, they think I’m just your flat mate. Sometimes I wonder too, am I just someone you live together.”

Isco gasps quietly, a lump forming in his throat. He swallows, trying to get his voice back. “Don’t ever say that again. I said I love you, and I mean it.”

Alvaro shrugs, “You don’t show it very well then.” he says coldly.

Isco grabs his arms forcefully and turns him around to look at his eyes. “You don’t mean it.” he whispers, not blinking for once, afraid that if he stops their connection even for one second, he’ll lose him.

He gets closer, setting his hands on his shoulders and he pushes him not-so-gently onto the bed, straddling him. Alvaro looks away from him, hands grabbing the sheets to stop himself from punching Isco. Isco grabs his chin and turns his face to himself, his heart aches at the expression on his face, hurt, insecure, torn. 

“You don’t mean it.” he repeats, lying down on him, kissing his neck. “I’m going to fix this, I promise.”

“When?” Alvaro says, looking at the ceiling, his voice trembling so slightly but Isco catches it and he kisses him on the lips before answering. “Today, I promise.” he says, looking him in the eye to show he is serious.

“You better not break this promise.” he mutters but his walls are already broken down and he starts to caress Isco’s back with one hand, other one in his hair. He pulls his hair gently to bring his face closer. “Fucking idiot.” he mumbles, words muffled between their lips. Isco tugs his lower lips between his teeth and he starts to go down, covering every piece of skin with wet kisses, muttering I love you’s with every kiss. 

The door flews open suddenly, Isco jumping in surprise and his heart skips a beat. He looks over to the door, to see who caught them. His gaze finds his brother’s and they stare at each other blankly for a moment before Antonio throws his fist in air and screams “I fucking knew it.”, closing the door behind him immediately, but not before winking shamelessly.

They stand there motionless, without a word but then Isco sighs, turning back to Alvaro, who is waiting for his reaction carefully. “Well, that was unexpected.”

Alvaro lets out the breath he was holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this is so sappy but I hope you like it nevertheless. Please review guys! :)


	19. Chapter 19

8 months later

“Alvaro!” Isco yells, drying his hands on a towel and regrets it immediately as he remembers that his son is sleeping in Alvaro’s room and bites his lips, hoping that it didn’t wake him because honestly, he doesn’t know if he can handle spending an hour to calm the little boy.

Fortunately, he doesn’t hear any screams for a minute but Alvaro is still nowhere to be seen, so he huffs and starts to check the rooms. He sighs at the sight of the messy living room but makes no attempt to fix it even though he knows he’ll hear a long lecture on this from his mother. 

He opens his room’s door silently, still trying to be quiet as possible and closes the door disappointedly, no sign of Alvaro there either.

Finally he finds him in his own room, lying next to his soon, his giant hand on his knee. He smiles at them, warmness in his chest spreading in his whole body. 

He runs to the living room when he hears his phone ring and takes the call without checking who. “Yeah?” he breaths out, one hand on his heart to calm it down.

“Isco!” his mother yelps. “Everything okay?”

He frowns, “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“You sound out of breath.”

He giggles, “Yeah, I ran to take the call. They are both sleeping.”

He hears his mother’s relieved breath. “Very well. Are you feeding Alvaro enough? I mean, I’m not worried about my grandson’s meals because if sure Victoria’s parents make sure that he takes everything he does but my poor soon to be son-in-law.” she says, her voice full of fake concern.

“Mom, I’m not marrying anyone anytime soon. Deal with it.” he hisses, checking the door.

“Why not?” his mother exclaims. “You’ve been together for over a year now and you are happier than ever. And he absolutely adores your kid. And maybe then you can take the custody.” she grumbles.

He sighs, so done with this conversation after tenth time. “Mom, we are still in university. I can’t put him under pressure like that, it would be unfair to him.”

“Fine.” his mother snaps. “But don’t you get surprised when he finds another boy, clean shaven and tidy.”

“Okay mom, I’ll remember this when he leaves me but I don’t see it happening anytime soon.”

“I don’t either but I don’t want it to happen ever. I want you to be happy baby.” she says quietly.

“I know mom, but you need to give us some time. I need him to be ready when I ask him and right now I’m sure he doesn’t want to commit anything.”

She mumbles something about youth but then changes the subject to his grandson, and Isco doesn’t know whether to be relieved or to bang his head to the wall.

***

He jumps on his bed, earning a curse from Alvaro, who rubs his arms with a sour face. “How does he find the energy to make us miserable?”

“Babies, my love, babies.”

Alvaro looks at him pointedly, “It’s a good thing he looks like you.”

“Why? Victoria is pretty good-looking.”

Alvaro shots him a nasty glare but Isco shrugs, everyone with vision can see it, no need to deny.   
“Why?” Isco insists though.

Alvaro bites his lip, but a smile appears on his lips. “So I can pretend he’s actually our son.”

Isco stares at him for a while, long enough to make Alvaro uncomfortable and turn his head. “He actually has your hands, don’t you think?” he tries to joke, but his voice trembles.

Alvaro notices his slip and smiles, “My hand is bigger than his head.” he says affectionately, putting his hand on Isco’s stomach.  
Isco snorts, “Your hand is bigger than your brain, not to mention your dick.”

“Hey, you weren’t talking like this last night. ‘Alvaro, have you taken those penis enlargement pills.’” he mimics Isco, and Isco finds himself blush and hate himself for saying it out loud. He won’t ever let him forget that.

“Shut up, it has been a while.” he mutters. “And besides, it isn’t meant to be an insult, even if your brain or dick were the half size of your hand, they would be quite impressive.”

Alvaro doesn’t answer him but Isco knows that he’s smirking smugly. They sit in a comfortable silence, when Alvaro speaks up again. “I heard your conversation with your mother today.”

Isco swallows loudly, and shrugs. “She loves you a little too much. It’s like you are her long lost daughter.”

Alvaro pinches his stomach and Isco slaps his hand hard, leaving red finger prints. “You are an abuser.” Alvaro mutters. 

“You were the one to pinch me. And you wonder why I call you a girl.” he yells.

Alvaro sighs then, kissing his neck, feeling his boyfriend’s pulse under his skin. “You call me a girl because I have the softest lips.”

Isco snorts, “Why don’t you ever let things go?” He remembers the time he said that, undeniably one of the best nights they ever had.

“Because I’m a girl. And girls remember everything.”

Isco shakes his head, “You are lucky I love you, otherwise I wouldn’t let you stick your dick in my arse.”

“That is the point, isn’t it now?”

Isco shrugs, just glad that Alvaro seemed to forget about earlier topic. 

Then Alvaro mutters instantly, like he reads his mind. “Don’t think I forgot about the other thing.”

Isco chuckles nervously, “Yeah, the other thing.”

“I wouldn’t mind you know.”

“What?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t freak out or anything. It’s not like I have never thought about it. hell, we even discussed this. But I still think we should finish university and maybe have some decent jobs before we marry.”

Isco smiles at him, entwining their fingers. “Yeah, I know. I’m glad that you are okay with this.”

“I’m the gay one, I have to seal the deal quickly.”

“Shut up.” Isco says but his smile is bright and his eyes are shining despite the dark circles under his eyes.

“I can’t seem to stop talking when it’s not full of your dick.” he winks.

Isco rolls his eyes but he feels his dick flinch at the image in his head. He kisses him on the lips, soft but demanding, poking his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue.

“We can arrange that.” he whispers before he sticks his tongue in Alvaro’s mouth.

Sometimes it feels like it belonged in his mouth anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, this is the finale. Maybe this isn't as long as I wished when I first started this story but honestly, making it long and full of drama doesn't really suit my character as I believe in making everything simple. And also I'm pretty sure this would remain WIP if I hadn't stopped here, so I believe this is the best.  
> This work isn't edited and it surely needs a lot of it. Everything is a mess about this story and it makes me cringe every time I read a sentence. Hopefully I will find it in me to edit this eventually.  
> And about Alvaro anonymously texting Isco via kik; he was never meant to find out because I believe everyone has secrets and I want this to be Alvaro's. It was planned this way since the beginning.  
> If you have any questions, about anything, feel free to ask!


End file.
